Broken Window
by Pyrefly deactivated
Summary: HBP spoilers! The last year has approached, but with a shocking revelation during the summer when Draco appears in a field bloody and battered. What will happen when it's a field at the Burrow? Slash! HPDM
1. The Room at Spinner's End

**Summary: **HBP spoilers! The last year has approached, but with a shocking revelation during the summer when Draco appears in a field bloody and battered. What will happen when he appears in the field of the Burrow?

**Spoilers: _Half Blood Prince_, OoP, GoF, PoA, CoS, PS**

**WARNINGS!** Slash! and I consider it most likely OOC... But... judging how Draco was crying during HBP I guess not, I'm unsure

**Broken Window**

_**The Room at Spinner's End**_

Through a broken window that rain water pounded into sat a weeping blond boy in a dark dingy room on the street entitled _Spinner's End_. The greasy matted blond tresses were in total disarray, grey orbs leaked tears that fell upon bent knees. The boy sat, his back against the headboard, his cheeks atop his knees where his chest was pressed against his legs. The knees of his black trouser pants were soaked in cold tears.

The wind that was being blown into the room through the only window, where a puddle of rainwater sat beneath the dirty broken glass. The wind was chilling the boy to the bone as his thin black linen pants did not keep out the cold.

"You disappointed me, Draco." A voice from the tattered doorway spoke. The blond did not seem to hear him as he recited the speech that had fallen on the deaf ears of the child sitting before him.

For the blond was just a child; not even seventeen when he had been given the job to kill one of the most powerful wizards in the world. The simple words _'He's going to kill me'_ kept on repeating within the child's head. The boy still remembered what Dumbledore had said. Wild, grey eyes looked toward the tattered doorway, a man with black greasy locks sat in the doorframe his mouth moving to unheard words that had been uttered many times before. Then the orbs focused its attention on the broken window, the window had a large hole that the blond could possibly fit his head through. There was no doubt that the boy could fit through the window if it was opened.

"I'd be surprised if the Dark Lord didn't kill you." With those words the black-haired man left, slamming the door shut as the rusty hinges gave a loud, screeching protest.

The blond jumped from the bed, his eyes set on the broken glass panel. The window would not open due to the age and the swollen wood. Thunder trembled the ground and the boy punched the glass, the pain was not felt due to the adrenaline rushing through his body, the sounds of breaking glass were swallowed by the storm. Punching the window pane again with his blood soaked fist, the hole was now big enough for the slender boy to jump through.

Without second thought the boy dived out the window. A sickening crack was heard only by the blond wizard as his arm contacted with the tree on his way out of the two story house. When he connected to the ground the blond rolled so that he would not break his legs or neck. The pain in neither his hand nor his broken arm was felt as the boy got up. For a moment the blond looked up at the house of his favorite teacher, and mentor before turning around to gaze at the over-flowing dirty lake.

The blond only had one thought _'If he can't find me… he can't kill me.'_

With that the blond took off into the night at blinding speed, the dilapidated house was left behind him, the lights from the busted windows soon could no longer be seen behind. The scream of a woman when she entered the room several hours later was never heard by the blond boy, for the house was long out of sight and the only sounds were that of a dissipating storm and the sharp intake and outtake of oxygen.

He had forgotten to put on shoes and his now bloody and muddy feet were paying the price, he had no idea how long he had been running for but his adrenaline was still pumping. He started to feel the dull ache of his hand, and the searing pain in his hand, but it did not stop him.

The cold kept his feet numb, the pain that would be radiating off them was not there due to the fact that the blond could not even feel the steps he was taking. He had lost count at one thousand seven hundred and thirty two, and that step seemed to be ages ago. He had not stilled his pace, but his legs felt like jelly as each step sent shockwaves up his black-linen-trouser clad legs.

The blond then reached a forest, knowing his track could be even more lost if he were to escape into the deep forest he jumped over the broken log in his way not even stopping to think what may lye inside these woods, or what maybe on the other side. Branches whipped at his legs, arms, and his face. One hit his lip causing a sharp intake of air and the pain busted through his whole mouth. Branches cut at his clothing tearing bits of his pants off. Without thinking he tore off his shirt as to not leave too much of a trail. Branches impaled his pale chest leaving gashes, red marks, and scratches. Then he tore off his black linen pants, throwing them aside. He covered his groin with his arm that was not broken, shielding it's nakedness from getting impaled by the leaves.

The boy ran, twigs stabbing his feet, bits of them getting stuck up the heel and soft padding of his feet. Tears mingled with sweat and rain caressed his face. He ran eyes shutting when a branch was about to hit his face, as pain bubbled all over his body. He let out a strangled sob as he ran naked, his pace only slowing down a fragment.

He opened his eyes only to be struck by another branch. He started to cough up blood as he reached the end of the forest, he ran his pace slowing down dramatically as he reached a field. All the pain bombarded him at once, and he started to sob even harder. His broken arm was limp at his side, his other hand that was bloody from punching out the window still covered his nakedness from view.

All the loss of blood and lack of food started to catch up to the boy. He was exhausted from all the running, he collapsed face first into the soft muddy ground. He turned his head to the side slowly coughing up more blood, gasping for breath as his lungs burned. He let out a few curse words, and let the darkness that had been ebbing it's way into his eyes finally over take him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any of the things asociated with them.**


	2. The Meeting at the Burrow

**Summary: **HBP spoilers! The last year has approached, but with a shocking revelation during the summer when Draco appears in a field bloody and battered. What will happen when he appears in the field of the Burrow?

**Spoilers: _Half Blood Prince_, OoP, GoF, PoA, CoS, PS**

**Broken Window**

_**The Meeting at the Burrow**_

A bespectacled boy was leaning against a doorframe watching the sky where grey clouds roamed the blue horizon; he let out a soft groan as he looked down at the muddy ground. It was still raining and it had been raining for quite sometime now. The rain had been on off all month, the raven-haired boy cast a wanting glance at the broom shed where his firebolt sat unused for the better part of two weeks.

The boy with the glasses couldn't get over his obsession with Malfoy, he was constantly looking out into the brown yard that had once been green and full of gnomes. He still constantly checked his map even though there was no one anywhere within the school. Harry sometimes would have restless nights, thinking where the blond-haired boy could be. Often times the _'chosen one'_ would roll around within the confines of his twin sized bed, flipping onto his stomach then rolling upon his back until finally he would sit up. Then, in an instant, twist his head to the right checking to see if Ron was still asleep then creep over to where his trunk sat. Then, grabbing what seemed to be a wooden rod and a worn, old piece of parchment, he'd sit. His back against the lumpy pillow he'd stare at the map, just watching and waiting for the small words "Draco Malfoy" to appear. All night he'd sit, but never did the dot appear, and never did the boy's face show in the now brown gardens or fields.

The boy with the green eyes that had once been sparkling all those years ago, but now had dimmed let out a soft sigh and he placed his head against the door frame looking past the trees at the grey clouds but seeing nothing.

A long strain of curses was heard from behind the boy and he looked over to see the red hair and long nose of his best friend. "How are we going to have this wedding if this rain keeps on falling? We were going to have an outside wedding because of the guests we had invited!"

"Honestly Ron, you'd think you'd have more sense!" Both boy's turned around to see the bushy mane of the girl who had struck the red-head's fancy. The girl didn't utter a word just simply flicked her wrist and soon there seemed to be a barrier outside keeping the ground from becoming wet. Harry stepped outside under the half egg shaped barrier and grinned.

"You're brilliant Hermione!" the green-eyed boy shouted, he didn't realize that his friends were smirking and Ron nudge the smarter girl who still had her wand out. Suddenly a downpour was upon the bespectacled boy who let out a small surprised scream. The scowling boy walked in drenched, trudging mud all over the clean kitchen floor. "Good to see you here, Hermione." The boy's hair fell into his face as silvery-blue droplets caressed it and were hugging the frame of his glasses.

The soaking wet boy gave her a hug, she let out a squeal as the cold water transferred onto her thin pajamas. Then suddenly with a great bolt of energy the black-haired boy then grabbed his redhead friend and threw Ron out the door, effectively causing the tallest boy to fall over into the mud. Harry picked up the girl and threw her on top of the now soppy and muddy boy. The girl's bushy hair was now soaking wet as rain pounded down, her hair was now straight and the boy's cheeks bellow her had a slight tint of pink in them that he would blame on the cold.

"I'll get you Potter!" The redhead yelled, as he helped Hermione get up from the rain wet ground. He looked over and saw the shoeless feet of the retreating black-haired boy's frame. Ron was wearing a soaking wet pair of blue boxers and an equally wet and muddy t-shirt. The girl standing next to him nodded and took off, her slippers making clacking noises as she ran towards the boy clad in only green boxers.

Harry's laugh could be heard through the field overtop the storm, as his friends started to catch up with him. The warm rain caused his glasses to fog up as he now ran blindly through the field. Suddenly he tripped over something and fell tumbling a few feet in the slippery mud.

"You okay Harry?" called out the voice of his best mate Ron. Suddenly he heard two twin gasps. Harry cleaned his glasses and looked over at the startled faces of his best friends. The thing he had tripped over was the body of none other then his rival and obsession Draco Malfoy.

Harry almost gave a yelp of glee as he looked down at the blond, whom was the object of his obsession. He felt his spirits rise as he looked down to see the naked teen. Harry then realized how beat up the boy was, his feet seemed to be bear of skin and raw, crimson patches were all over his limp body. Harry's eyes met the curve of the boy's rear, Harry felt the monster within his chest give a slight growl. The boy simply ignored the monster within his chest in turn looking around subconsciously for Ginny that the monster was obviously growling for.

Hermione quickly cast a spell that went unheard by anyone, and soon the blond was suspended in an upright position. Horror filled Harry's stomach as he looked at the boy's body that was covered in mud and dry blood. Dark crimson and soft mud was stuck to his mouth and chin. When they looked harder the saw a bright red color trickling out his mouth, mixing with the rain. His hair was soaking wet, the rain seem to have cleared it of all the grease and leaves were scattered about in the light blond hairs. The blond silvery strands were sticking to his face and neck, the girl ran quickly back into the house, the levitating frame of Draco Malfoy behind her.

She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the protests of Ron behind her, Harry looked at the boy who was becoming smaller and smaller until he disappeared into the rickety house that seemed to be oscillating as the wind picked up. The top part of the house swaying precariously upon where it was perched, Harry turned to see his red-haired friend cursing.

Harry started to giggle at the sight of his best friend's nose, where a line of dirt was. Harry was reminded about the first train ride that seemed so far away yet it was only several years ago.

"What are you laughing at Harry? Bloody Malfoy is in my house! In _my_ house, Merlin's beard!" The red head cursed, and looked at his giggling friend, "Oh shut up Harry." With that the red-head stormed away into the house, while Harry just fell back into the muddy.

His eyes were shut tight as he let out a sigh, and then he opened his eyes watching as the raindrops fell upon his glasses, shielding his eyes from the downpour of water. The boy grinned despite the small chill he was experiencing, and looked towards the house, his cheek nestled in warm mud.

Later that day Harry walked out of the shower a white towel wrapped around his slender hips, he walked into Fred and George's room where he had been staying only to see the blond haired teen within the confides of the other bed. It looked like his best friend's mother had patched him up, dressed him, and sent him to bed. The sleeping teen wasn't moving except the intake and outtake of each breath and occasionally a shudder.

Harry stared at the boy fascinated by him, after a moment he tore his emerald orbs away from the child before him and dropped the fluffy white towel to the floor. He bent over to retrieve his boxers when he heard the boy behind him begin to stir. The sound of someone yawning and stretching on the squeaky bed echoed in Harry's ears as he hastily pulled on the nearest pair of boxers, almost tumbling over as he turned around and peered at his room mate.

Harry nearly giggled as the boy threw the sheets over his head as if trying to ward out the monsters like a five year old child. But in the cold silence of the room Harry could hear the unmistakable sounds of someone trying to make no noise as he sobbed quietly. The blanket that was pulled over the teen shook slightly, and Harry just stood there thinking of the time he had caught the boy before him crying in the bathroom. He pictured the angelic face without the mask, tears running from silver colored eyes. The same eyes that had once ridiculed him but now held so much emotion. Harry wished that he could tear the sheet off the blond teen and look just once more at the tears upon that face.

But the raven-haired boy didn't, he simply pulled on a black shirt along with a pair of too big jeans that were held onto his slim hips by a worn leather belt. He gave one last glance at the quaking bed sheets before slowly and silently closing the door behind him.

"Can you believe it!" Harry heard as he walked down the stairs on his toes as to not make much noise, "Sodding Malfoy sharing my brother's room with my best mate!" Harry turned the corner sharply to see Ron flailing his arms madly, making rude gestures as he talked to the bushy haired girl that had struck his fancy. "I mean of all the people bloody sodding Malfoy had to show up! I mean is it enough that he basically murdered our Headmaster?" Ron seemed to be throwing a fit as Hermione pressed her lips into a thin line, scowling at the redhead.

Harry, not wanting to get into the discussion knowing full well that they wouldn't listen to anything he had to say about Malfoy, turned and went through the kitchen door. Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand this way and that way as she sent things flying and spoons turning all over the stove. Harry didn't want to interrupt her incantations just simply walked back upstairs on his toes. He was at a loss what to do, not wanting to return to his room he sat down on the staircase, placing his head against the wall and closing his eyes. He knew it was going to be a long couple weeks.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any ofhis friends, obsessions, orenemies**


	3. The Wedding at the Fields

**Spoilers : HPB!**

**Broken Window **

**The Wedding at the Fields **

He was staring up at the white ceiling there was a brown spot on it that was driving the pale boy who was lying in bed insane. He wanted to get up out of the clashing red and orange sheets and clean the spot, but he knew that it wasn't his place to do such a travail job such as cleaning a Weasly's house. It was ludicrous that he was even in the house of these blood traitors, the blond haired boy glared at the brown spot some more trying to see if he concentrated enough that it would disappear.

The boy just laid there sprawled across the bed his legs open and his left arm falling over the side as he let his eyes wander

He looked over at the bed that sat on his left; it was a small bed much like the one he was currently lying in. He missed the simple comforts of the Manor where he had grown up, the big beds, decent sized bathroom, and the uncomfortable chairs. Out of all the things in that house it was in fact the uncomfortable chairs that the blond missed the most. The blond nearly laughed at the fact that he was lying in a small bed and all he could think about were the uncomfortable leather chairs back at the Manor.

The silver-eyed boy did know one thing, he was glad he was away from the frigid house that sat in _Spinner's End_. He did miss his Potions Master, but not that much to crawl back through that broken window. Draco looked down at his healed arm; it had been a couple of days since he had arrived in stalkers collapsed in the middle of a muddy field. The blond felt better, but he still remembered when he had woken up.

_The first thing the blond had noticed was that he was on his back in a soft mattress, then as he turned his head he watched as a person walked over to a dresser. The person's tan legs crept out bellow the off-white color towel. As he stared at the tan feet he suddenly realized that the off-whit towel had been dropped, alarm bells started ringing so the blond turned to his side and let out a large, fake, and rather loud yawn. When the blond looked over to see Potter stumble into view Draco's eyes went wide and he threw the covers over himself. _

The boy suddenly shook his head trying to get rid of the images; he especially didn't want to remember what he had done after he threw the covers over his head. The boy let out a soft sigh and sat up. He had been enjoying just staying in bed and solely getting up to go to the bathroom, but today was a different day. Today was the day before a big wedding.

Ms. Weasly had been extremely nice; she had told him to stay off his feet for a couple days. The blond knew full well that the scars all over his pale skin would never go away, but his feet were the worst. As the blond took a step into the shower he let his gaze fall to his pale slender feet. His high arch was still covered in fresh-pink scars, his heels still held their dark crimson scabs, the blond didn't flinch like he use to with each step he took. He looked his legs up and down, they were not unaffected by his run, but they were the least. Pale pink scars ran up and down the bruised skin, but the blond could look no further. The first time he had seen his chest he had nearly burst into tears right then and his arms were no better. The pale boy leaned slightly against the shower wall and bit his lip to keep the whimper from escaping his throat.

Draco couldn't even look at his face, he knew that it would be scarred as well, and he could only take a certain amount of trauma a day. But he was safe now. He was safe.

Today was the blessed Weasly prep day for the joyous occasion that was a wedding; Draco knew that he would have to attend the festival that would only permit the breading of another bunch of blood-traitor children. Soon the blond stepped out of the shower, an off-white towel wrapped around his waist as he walked back into the room where his rival lay asleep. Draco smirked at the fact that if he wanted to he could walk around naked and his rival would never know. The silver eyed boy dropped his towel to the floor and pranced over to the dresser, suddenly he remembered that he had no clothes except the pajamas he had been wearing for the past couple days.

Scowling Draco walked over to the tattered old trunk, the boy let his gaze fall upon the still sleeping teen before scrunching his nose up and throwing the trunk open. The blond cursed as he looked at the Gryfindor's belongings, if there was any order it was only the owner that could find anything. Draco let out a deep sigh and looked at the rolls of parchment, old ink bottles that had been left open in turn spilling it's contents on the walls of the trunk and balled up papers. Cursing again he stood up, Draco was not going to put his hands into that mess to try to find clothes. He opened up the dresser to be bombarded by the sight of red boxers, and deep blue briefs. The blond let out a laugh, his rival wore _briefs_!

Draco suddenly realized, _his rival wore briefs_, the blonds face started to heat up and he slammed the drawer shut. Realizing how much noise he had made he looked over to see the brunette starting to stir in his sleep, more curses flew from the blonds scarred lips. He rushed over to where the fallen towel was and hastily threw it around himself before disappearing out the door to find the lady of the house.

The silver-eyed boy rushed down a narrow staircase not careing as he stomped making tons of noise. The sounds brought Mrs. Weasly to the staircase she looked up to see a very disheveled looking Draco Malfoy. His hair that was normally stuck against his head was brushing against his shoulders with every step he took, and his face that was indeed scowling looked somewhat tired and broken. The cuts that had been healed left pink scars in their wake upon the blonde's face. "Oh Draco," Mrs. Weasly finally said, "what are you doing?"

The blonde's scowl deepened at the lady's words, "I have no clothes… I was wondering if I could barrow someone's until I get my own." She seemed to be deep in thought as she dried off her hands on the blue towel that was on her green apron. She walked past Draco and he followed not touching anything if he could help it.

Suddenly the red-head turned and went into his and Harry's room, "Well Draco, unless you want to wear Ginny's clothes you are gonna have to make do with Harry's." The blonde's jaw dropped, "Yes I know that Harry is quite taller then you, he has grown up so much. Draco grimaced as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a rather large grey shirt. The grey shirt had words about some muggle body shop printed upon them, the blond let out a small growl in the back of his throat.

"There is no way." Suddenly she pulled open the cursed white colored wood back and asked him to pick which type of underwear he wore, if he wore any at all. Draco crinkled his nose at the thought of sharing Potter's boxers so the blond simply shook his head and then walked over to the bathroom.

Draco walked out of the blue tiled room and was soon standing on the white tile where two beds laid next to each other, the blond sat against a grey lumpy pillow and brought his knees to rest against his chest. He closed his eyes and then took his left hand, resting it atop his right knee. The jeans were several inches too long and covered his small scarred feet. The pale boy looked at the gashes all along his arm they hadn't healed with magic; Mrs. Weasly had told him that he was going to have to let those cuts heal the normal way.

Draco's head fell to his left side, resting against the shoulder that the grey shirt didn't cover. Pale skin peeked out of the large neck, this skin as not marred with any type of cut or bruise. It was unmarked. Draco let out a soft sigh and wrapped his right arm across his stomach gripping the left side of his body with slender fingers. The blond started to drift off into sleep as his left hand fell off his knee to rest upon his inner thigh.

Draco woke up to someone poking his side, "Malfoy you have a letter. Get the bloody owl to stop bloody poking me." Draco looked over to see his potions master's owl pecking Potter in the head. Draco took the letter and let his silver orbs fall on the words.

_Draco, _

_You realize that running away was probably the worst thing you could've done, especially for your mother. She has to deal with the Dark Lord now thanks to you. If you are reading this now you should be pleasantly noted that I'm honestly disappointed that you are not dead, but I know that it is only a matter of weeks before the Dark Lord hunts you down. It is not hard finding a snitch if you know where to look. _

_We are onto your trail. _

Draco let his eyes fall closed as he took in a shaking breath, until he snapped his eyes open once he heard a steady crash to his left. Potter had fallen over trying to get the pesky owl out of his room. The blonde's lips curled up slightly at the sight of Potter sprawled across the floor, his hair more of a mess then usual, his legs up in the air, and arms twisted under his body in an odd, painful angle. A small drizzle of blood fell from his chin as he attempted to get up from his place on the floor. Curses fell from a crimson, blushing, contorted face as he rubbed his banged up elbows and knees with flat-palmed, tan, rough hands.

The blond hair boy grinned despite himself and got up from were he had been sleeping, loud cracks, and snaps were heard as he stretched his soar back. His knee let out a protest in a form of a loud pop as he stood straitening is unused joints. Draco struggled to keep the pants up and then as he looked to the right he took the belt that was waiting on Potter's bed, obviously the teen was going to change into his clothes for the day once Draco left, but the blonde grinned and pulled the belt through the loops of the pale blue jeans despite the protesting black-haired boy who was now sitting on the floor.

Suddenly he was handed some ribbon and told to tie it onto the end of the banister, at the sight of the lacy, white, hideous ribbon Draco scrunched up his nose and dropped it to the ground only to be hounded by the plump, red-haired woman who had handed him the obscure thing. He quickly picked up the ribbon with his thumb and index finger, giving the old lady a boorish jester with his other hand when she turned her back. Draco found it oddly humorous as he stood tying the ribbon into frilly, repulsive bows that the red-heads seemed to be in some crazy rat-race with each other and that the house seemed to be in total chaos in trying to get ready for this so-called _delightful_ event. Draco chucked as the door-bell went off and a mob of red-heads scurried to see who was there, dropping everything they had been doing despite how many people were at the crowded door already.

Draco was dressed in black pants that actually fit him, but they were not his. He had been apprehensive, and appalled by the fact that he had to wear Weaselette's clothes for the wedding that was currently taking place. Dressed in tight, black, flared legged pants the boy who already looked effeminate appeared even more feminine then usual. Giggling was heard to his left and he looked at a red-haired girl who had a ruffled pink dress on covered in large orange flowers that clashed horrendously with her red hair.

Sighing Draco looked to the right and stared at the fields, he hadn't been outside since the incident when he was found by his worst enemies no less. Draco couldn't say that if he and Potter had traded places that day that he would've done the same thing as his black-haired roommate. Looking towards the boy in question Draco saw that Harry was wiping his cheeks, Draco smirked at the sight.

It had been a long time since the blond had smirked, he was beginning to question why he ever stopped; it was such a wonderful feeling after all. The smirk soon turned into a sneer as he saw the part-human and muggle-lover kiss as white flower petals descended through the air, catching themselves in the blond veela's hair. Grey eyes darted toward where Harry was once seated to find the boy in an intense hug, Draco's stomach churned slightly as he saw one of the red-heads bend over to kiss the _chosen-one's_ cheek. Draco turned around and stormed away, his black, barrowed, broken, and torn trainers dripping wet as he ran into the rain. Eyes followed the blonde's flee towards the woods, he slumped against a tree and slid to his knees.

Draco didn't understand this feeling, the sickening churn of his stomach, the narrowing of his eyes, the growling that faintly could be heard from his throat as he saw Harry lean forward and place a kiss on one of the Weasly twin's cheeks only for the taller, redhead boy to turn his face so that Harry's lips descended onto his own. The rain started to poor harder as Draco sat in quiet silence. He just didn't understand, slowly he looked up into the rain only a single thought ran through his head as he felt the beginnings of a headache.

_'What is wrong with me…'_

_**A/N This is longer then usual, sorry for the wait college english courses are stressful...**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places, or anything of that nature. They all are JKR's pawns written in her beautiful books entitled_ Harry Potter**


	4. The Anger at the Clashing Beds

**Summary: **HBP spoilers! The last year has approached, but with a shocking revelation during the summer when Draco appears in a field bloody and battered. What will happen when he appears in the field of the Burrow?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his friends.

**Spoilers: _Half Blood Prince_, OoP, GoF, PoA, CoS, PS**

**Broken Window**

**The Anger at the Clashing Beds**

The boy seemed to always be lying in the hot, twisted bed sheets of itchy orange wool and as he stared at the ceiling he couldn't help but think about all that had happened in the past and all that had occurred in just the past few days. That _feeling_ kept on appearing when he looked at Harry and he couldn't stop thinking about him, right now he was contemplating the boy and the feeling that he had no idea what it was. Staring at the brown spot still above his bed his eyes narrowed as he heaved a heavy, sleep-ridden sigh, but despite his drooping eyes, and tired, sore body he couldn't get to sleep. After a few silent minuets the blond swung his legs over the side and walked to the broken window that creaked in the breeze emitting from those fields. Staring at his heavily scarred hands he ran them down the crack in the window – he couldn't help but remember that window he had jumped out of all those few days ago. It had been nearly a week since that fateful day, but he couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if he had never jumped out and ran. Shuddering as he turned away the boy rubbed his tired eyes hard making sparks of colors appear, although his eyes were tearing up. He damned puberty for the emotions he couldn't control, first he was crying then he had that _feeling_ now he was crying again the blond couldn't help but ask the question of: "What's _wrong_ with me?" once again, but this time out loud for the other teen to hear.

"Maybe it's the fact you won't lay down and sleep, Malfoy. For heavens sake boy sit down and stop wandering you're giving me a bloody head ache." Startled the blond turned around sharply that damnable feeling showing itself once more in the pit of the blonde's stomach. It was like a knife was stabbing at him.

Draco couldn't explain to Harry why he ran away, and the boy before him wouldn't stop asking him 'why'. Opening his mouth to say something, the boy sat at the edge of his bed and slowly stated "Don't you dare tell me what to do mister I'm-so-mighty."

Draco could practically hear the boy roll his eyes as he said "All I said was that you were giving me a head ache, stop dramatizing your situation. You know what Malfoy? It's your own damn fault that you have those scars all over your body and you need to stop moping about as if it's some tragedy."

That hurt the blonde far more then what he was willing to admit; he couldn't help but sit in silence, unable to grasp what the black-haired boy said to him. The blonde could feel Potter's gaze on his back, the back that he knew was scarred and still wounded. "How can you say that?" muttered the blonde as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at Potter's wide-eyed, childlike, naïve expression.

"How can I not?" Potter said as he narrowed his eyes, "How can I not say it when you are sitting there, pitying yourself, and crying." Malfoy's expression turned to ice and he spun his body around, "Sure, I haven't see this horrible tragedy that is your body, but I'm sure it can't be that bad. I mean you are here, you are alive."

Draco crawled to the other edge of the bed, closest to Potter and stood up, placing his warm, pale, scarred feet onto the cold floor. "You wanna see it? Do you really want to see what I've been as you say 'pitying' myself about." Closing his eyes the blond lifted his t-shirt off his body, while his mind screamed at him to stop, he couldn't help but think: 'You haven't shown anyone your scars voluntarily, don't start now!'

Daring not to open his eyes the blonde just stood there for what felt like ages, but he never expected hands to reach out and touch a deep scar only to recoil as if he had been burned as his eyes snapped open. Potter sat there his eyes wide and hand outstretched, then the boy closed his eyes tight as if trying to block the offending body out of his sight.

'_My_ offending body.'

The blonde turned on his heel and pulled on his shirt as he ran out the room, he could hear foot steps behind him and words that were yelled, but he didn't comprehend them. 'He doesn't want to see my offending body… he thinks I'm hideous… I am hideous…' The blonde couldn't stop the images of that night from bursting into his vision, the night his body was ruined.

"Malfoy!" someone shouted as Draco's shoulders were grasped, "These don't mater! The scars aren't' what make you, despite what you think looks aren't everything." But this wasn't what Draco wanted to hear because this just proved that he was an ugly, foul, hideous creature. Draco couldn't help but flinch and spin around leaving Potter with his arms to drop, limply at his sides with an irate look etched into his face, "You know what Malfoy? Fuck you!"

'_My_ offending body… I'm hideous.' The blonde's eyes closed tightly, 'Just like Father said.'

"_Son… my son… what are you doing up? I told you I'd be late home and to go to bed, you ungrateful brat." The little boy barely reached his father's mid-thigh, he threw his hands up to be carried by his father. "Get out of here brat! Look at you! You're hideous! Your hair is matted with sweat and you smell like horses. Did you play with the horses again? Like I told you not to? Those are filthy beasts only to be there for your mother, they are for feminine men and you are not feminine, Malfoys aren't girlish!" The man picked his son up by his hands and threw him hard to the stone ground only for the little boy to fly back and hit his head against the grey, stone wall._

"_You see where you are now? On the floor, that's where ugly filth deserves to be! Like the mudbloods and blood-traitors! If you dare to do something that is for women or servants again Draco… you will be among the filth!" _

_The boy had taken his father's words to heart, but yet he couldn't, in his later years, stop the images of him in a 'woman's' position, with his legs propped up on the shoulders of elder, stronger men. Draco knew he was not a masculine man despite what a 'Malfoy' was suppose to be, he couldn't get into the role, he couldn't play the part. If one was to simply look at the boy they would see how effeminate he was by his hair and facial features. Many state that he looks like a carbon copy of his father, but this is untrue. His flowing hair is similar, yet it is somehow more feminine then the cold-hearted man that is Draco's father. Piercing steel eyes describes Lucius Malfoy's eyes, but yet a storm, winter-rain grey is the color of his Son's eyes. Delicate, and smooth are words that their tailor used to describe Draco's face, yet the father was depicted as pinched, and jagged. _

_The two men are completely different, yet many call them one in the same… And the blonde couldn't help but think the same way as the media…_

Soon the blonde was curled up, once again, but his place was different and he didn't even remember how he got on the filthy, orange roof. Opening blood-shot eyes to a blinding, fluorescent scene the blonde stared at the now rising sun, the bright oranges, yellows, and pinks seemed to mock him, the slivers of silver clouds that marred the beautiful scene reminded him of his own body, but instead of those lines of silver marring something gorgeous, it was marring his revolting body. Questions formed in his mind as he stared at the sun despite what his mother had warned him about all those years ago.

"_Draco if you stare at the sun for too long your magic slowly depletes, that's what gives the sun it's glow." The little boy stared at his mother with wide, loving eyes as she continued with her tail. "All the wizards and witches that stare at the sun for too long soon have no magic left! And then guess what Draco… they turn into mere muggles! You don't want that to happen do you?" The elegant woman shifted the small boy on her lap and kissed his head after he shook it violently, "So whenever you look at the sun remember that it's all the magic of witches and wizards that were too captivated by the glowing magical ball to look away." She pulled him into an embrace, the smell of lavender overwhelmed his nose as his face pressed against the bosom of his mother. "Draco, I love you so much and never," she briefly paused to pull back and look into the eyes of her son, "never forget that because no mater what happens I'll love you. You'll never need a second chance with me, my love."_

Holding onto his own quaking hands his eyes flew open, this was his second chance.

'_I am not my father…'_


	5. The Unexpected Present

**Summary: **HBP spoilers! The last year has approached, but with a shocking revelation during the summer when Draco appears in a field bloody and battered. What will happen when he appears in the field of the Burrow?

**Spoilers: _Half Blood Prince_, OoP, GoF, PoA, CoS, PS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Broken Window**

**The Unexpected Present **

"Harry…" the red head was poking him in the side, as grey eyes looked on with amusement watching the youngest Weasley boy try to get his friend to wake up without disturbing the rest of the house. Weasley sighed and shook his friend and finally the boy opened his eyes.

Potter was curled up, tangled in the awful orange sheets. The red-head grinned before pulling at the sheets, helping his friend out of the mess, "Harry I heard what you said to Malfoy yesterday… I have to agree with you he should be thankful we didn't just leave his bare arse out there, the sodding git." Weasley was watching the blonde out of the corner of his eye obviously he was trying to see the blonde's reaction to his words. It seemed to infuriate him when Draco didn't say a word or even so much as sneer, and instead just went on with studying potions with a neutral face. Sighing Potter closed his eyes to go back to sleep. "Harry that's not all I wanted to talk about… guess what Dad's letting us do?" Potter's eyes snapped open as Weasley continued, "Since we are coming of age… me already being it and you in a week he's decided that we are old enough to be able to go outside to the clearing with the trees! That means we can play Quidditch"

"Are you serious!" the black-haired teen exclaimed as he attempted to free himself of the jail his sheets had created, "I would've thought your father and mother wouldn't want to risk exposure for that long! I mean Dumbledore must be…" Potter trailed off and looked down; suddenly the horrid sheets had more interest then playing Quidditch.

Draco watched as the red-head leaned closer to his best friend and whisper something in his ear that seemed to make the brunette at least a bit more optimistic, but those startling green-eyes told a sad story. The brunette looked beautiful lying with now only his legs tangled; the nightshirt he had on last night rides up revealing a small trail of black hair bellow a small bellybutton. The tanned skin isn't lined with scars like Draco's body, instead it glowed as the morning sun shines onto the boy. Draco was briefly reminded of a croissant roll, cracking a lopsided smile at that thought he buried his face back into the potions book to hide his grin.

"That's not all Harry, you know Fred and George are coming in today and they said they have a surprise for your birthday, which sadly they can't be here for… you know they are in," Weasley spared a glace at Draco before lowering his voice dramatically, "you-know-what now so…" Potter's read-head friend trailed off, glaring at Draco. Despite Weasley's lame attempt to not say anything that would give too much away Draco knew that Fred and George were being sent to do some mission for the Order of the Phoenix.

Draco wouldn't give in to the redhead and glance at him, even though that cursed Weasley wouldn't stop glaring at him as if he were something foul. The blonde smirked and didn't look over as he asked, "So you aren't seventeen yet Potter?"

"So what Malfoy? You aren't either as I recall during those apparating lessons you didn't go take your test like Ron." Potter was now also looking his way, but Draco wouldn't budge. "So you must be younger then me Malfoy."

"No Potter, that simply means that I have a summer birthday like you. June fifth if you must know." Silence echoed through the small room as no one said a word for several minutes, it appeared as though the couple of Gryffindors were debating over what to say next. As the door opened Potter got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed in his awful, too-big clothes. The black shirt hides the tanned skin and delicate body of the brunette, the-

A sudden crack brought Draco's eyes away from Potter, another crack soon followed and two tall red-headed twins stood, both clad in dragon-hide pants and jackets. They tackled Potter to the ground and proceeded to wrestle with the boy until they both had him pinned to the floor. Draco found that when one of the Weasley twins pulled off Potter's black shirt he couldn't pull his eyes away from the rippling muscle and tanned skin as they fought to pin the other one down. Potter was soon sprawled out across the floor with one twin holding down his arms and the other twin holding down his legs.

"Do you-"The twin holding his legs started only to have his twin interrupt him and finish his sentence.

"give up, Harry?" The boy bellow them sputtered and nodded; his exposed, naked flesh tightened into little goose bumps as the cool breeze from the opened window hit the sweat-glistening, tanned skin. "That's a good boy." Potter was suddenly slapped on the arse as he stood, he smirked at the Weasley who had been holding his legs and was suddenly bombarded by a box. "We weren't sure what struck your-

"fancy so we got you several different types." The other twin finished the sentence and Draco was fining it quite annoying. Potter opened the box after tearing through the Slytherin green paper; Draco couldn't help but be intrigued as the brunette went bright red and closed the box as quickly as he could.

The brunette lowered his voice drastically as he kept glancing over at the blonde, "How can you get me these when you know I have _him _as a roommate? He doesn't know about this…" the brunette trailed off and proceeded to glare at the twins as he threw the box under the bed, blushing uncontrollably.

"Well sorry Harry, but when we got you this present it was after we had heard the news and well Malfoy hadn't appeared naked in our field yet." This made the red-heads snicker and Draco to frown a bit.

Draco couldn't stand them talking about him, "You do realize the only reason why I was naked was because I didn't want to leave a trail…" then he realized he need not justify himself to these people. They were never understanding when it came to him, Potter was evidence enough to that; he shook his head and walked to the window ignoring the laughing. Then he saw it. He saw Snape's owl. The owl with black feathers stained by blood and grease was steadily coming closer to the window. Cursing as the bird proceeded to scratch the window with too sharp nail he flung the rickety window open.

"_Draco we must talk soon. There is _

_no time. I am telling you now that_

_we need to talk. No harm will_

_come to you, I swear. Please Draco_

_hear me out. Meet me at the statue_

_of the witch I showed you when_

_you were little. The one we _

_visit every birthday._

_-GS"_

His god father had always signed the letters that were true _GS _for "_Godfather Snape"_ that meant he was not being watched. The Death Eaters had always told Severus to never sign a letter so that if it was ever intersected the name wouldn't be on it.

The thoughts running through his head were abruptly halted as he felt someone – Potter – push past him; the boy was reaching for his broom that was leaning against the far corner of the room. Watching the brunette leave with his smiling friends, Draco was left alone – once again – he was the outcast. Draco must know. He needed to know what lay in that box beneath the bed.

The outcast grimaced as he reached under the bed, his face scrunched up in disgust as he had to shift oddly smelling clothing and stick his hand into – what he thought was rather large, giant cobwebs. Holding his breath the _hideous outcast _dove under the bed and finally reached his goal: the box. Cheering in his mind the boy grinned, but it was cut short as he spotted the spider that had spun the giant web. After rolling out from under the bed the blond opened the top and shifted the Slytherin green wrapping paper out of the way and a gasp could be heard throughout the room.

The magazine was sitting there as if it was the most innocent thing in the entire world, but the flamboyant colors adorned by the moving pictures of males were grinning at each other and doing obscene things. The giant "XXX" on the front was covering the nude males' sex organs, but just barely. As the boy stared at the picture he felt something he dared not admit: arousal. Throwing the box under the bed the boy stood and proceeded to pace in steady circles his own embarrassment radiating in waves off his pink cheeks. After what felt like minutes, but was sure longer the blonde slid down the wall, his head bent, blond hair falling into grey eyes.

When the door opened a sweaty, radiating Potter came into the door his eyes alit with something Draco hadn't seen in the boy's eyes in years. Potter was in bliss. It was as though all the problems and issues of the world had been lifted off the shoulders of the boy and dumped onto the next boy-who-lived. Somehow this light in Potters' eyes made his own issues lighten a bit. Draco went to find Mister Weasley to tell him that he needed to be assisted in apparating to the witch statue.

The red-head was sitting and talking in hushed voices with his wife, his hands were moving frantically with the words he was speaking. "Mister Weasley" Draco called out attentively, when he was at home even if what he had to say was of the utmost importance he was not suppose to interrupt the man of the house – Lucius – when he was talking. Draco was always sharply and painfully scolded each time he dared to speak when Lucius was talking. Just the thought of the cane with the sharp metal snake head on the top made the boy cringe and shudder. The fangs of the silver snake head had been torture for the boy growing up. And Lucius being the malicious man he was – and is – would carry the cane wherever he went with Draco as a constant reminder to behave or he would use the cane as punishment, even despite the crowds and general public of people. Draco knew of his father's wrath while being in Public, although it was scarse that he would discipline while in public it had happened a few times; Draco was sure his father had simply done it to humiliate the boy. Who in their right mind would take a ten year old boy across his legs then pull the pants down of the child and strike the child with their cane? Apparently Draco's father would.

The smile that was on Mister Weasley's face was reassuring to the teen, this man was not his father. This man would never strike his children. Draco's breath caught his throat. Did he consider himself a Weasley now?

He certainly wasn't a Malfoy.

The blonde proceeded to tell the man about the letter and that he would need assistance to the Witch Statue, the man cleary did not mind and told him to just tell him the time and date. And with a wave of the elder man's hand he was told to go "play" with the other children. Walking up the stairs he didn't enter his and Potter's room where laughter was radiating off the rickety walls of the decrepit house. All the boy knew was that Severus was good, and that simple thought brought a smile to his face, but what he never saw was a girl with a tangled bush of brown hair standing above where he was sitting against the wall; her face was smiling slightly as she watched the blond for merely a second before going back up into the youngest Weasley's room.

The head of the Weasley family sat in a warped chair with a too-short leg, the lopsided chair rattled back and forth between the different length chair legs as the man stood to accompany the blonde to the witch statue. He was playing with a muggle object and proceeded to tell the pure-blood blonde all about it as the boy turned deaf ears to his excited, eager, animated chatter. As Mister Weasley reached for his hand and said words that Draco didn't care to hear the horrible feeling that Draco hated was soon overwhelming his body, it felt as though he was being sucked through a small straw. When it subsides Draco resisted the urge to hiss as he stood face to face with his _beloved_ Potions Master.

"Oh, thank Merlin, Draco!" Called the Potions Master desperately, his black eyes were different; somehow the onyx stone was sharper, harder, more piercing as if the man had seen so much in these past few weeks to change him into a stricter man, if that was at all possible. "Draco there has been a tragic occurrence after your departure." Severus seemed to struggle uncharacteristicly with his words, his usually strong, bellowing, sarcastic voice turned into a mere shadow of the voice that once made first years cower in fear. The man with the extremely greasy hair – it seemed more then normal – took in a big shuddering breath before saying, "Draco, your mother is dead. She has been murdered."

The blond couldn't hear the words that Snape was saying; he now knew why Severus couldn't keep his face free of emotion. Draco had always known that Severus's relationship with his mother had been more then just friendship. They had been lovers before the arranged marriage Draco's mother had been forced into. And the blonde was almost positive his father, Lucius, had allowed the pair to continue their affairs into the many, many years their _'happy' _marriage. Severus continued with his talk, his voice becoming firmer, and more speech like. "Draco… I know this is a shock. You're mother told me to give you this, she knew the Dark Lord was going to kill her since you betrayed him, but I'm telling you now Draco I am _not _one of them. Do you remember that night?" Draco nodded, his pale face shinning in the silver moonlight as he looked up at the Potions Master. "Dumbledore pleaded for the first time that night, but it was not for his life he was pleading for me to kill him." The blonde's eyes widened at the seemingly ridiculous motion, but he knew the man was telling the truth. The greasy hair was falling against the face that was full of emotion. Draco couldn't remember the last time seeing his Godfather so worked up before. "He knew that I had to do it. He knew about a bind I made with Bellatrix and, well, your mother." The only remaining Malfoy swallowed and closed his eyes, "Draco your mother was in love with you."

Severus could tell that the boy before him was trying his hardest not to cry in the Potions Master's presence. The child's Potions Master did something that many had never seen the snarky professor do. He embraced the trembling child in front of him.

After what felt like a few minutes the blond pulled back his cheeks dusted by a pink blush that was accompanied by a shy smile as the boy muttered, "Sorry." Severus simply patted the boy on the back before cringing and clutching his left forearm. "Go." Draco muttered, watching as the Potions Master nodded before apparating with a _crack _off into the night.

Draco turned to see Mister Weasley with a sad expression on his face, "Time to go home." The redhead with hideous green robes stepped forward knowing that the blonde couldn't move as if he was struck by an _"Immobilous"_ spell.


	6. The Birthday

**Summary: **HBP spoilers! After Draco appears at the Burrow fully nude and bleeding what will happen to the teens as they struggle to get along? Will they return to Hogwarts? What romance will bubble during Harry's search for the Horcruxes? And is Snape on the side of the light? Find out in this griping tale of blood, sweat, and tears.

**Spoilers: _Half Blood Prince_, OoP, GoF, PoA, CoS, PS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or his friends**

**Warning Slash! And R!**

**Broken Window**

**The Birthday**

Draco was startled awake by the sound of an alarm going off, he looked over to see Potter press a button on the horrible muggle watch he had and whisper to himself, "Happy Birthday, Harry." It was the most ridiculous thing he had seen since Goyle attempting to get a date with that Veela girl back in fourth year. Potter's eyes closed and Draco wished he could go back to his dreams, but it had taken him a couple hours for the boy to fall into a restless sleep; after sighing several times the boy grimaced. Draco had never been able to sleep well, especially since the war had started. Of course he had started to relax when he found out his father was in prison, but still he could not stop his nightmares of the childhood he would never care to tell anyone about – especially anyone at this god-awful house. But yet in choosing to remain silent he couldn't ask Severus for the wonderful potion he had created in his school years called Dreamless Sleep potion.

It was nearly one by the time the blonde had dressed and was on his way outside, the shadows were throughout the whole house, engulfing it into a curtain of blackness as barely any light was visible except the nearly new moon that was poking its way through the near darkness. These shadows use to be his fear of his childhood naivety, since his father tended to bring him nightmares of reality, now simply lay there dormant, innocuous, and innocent. Pacing in measured steps in a circle Draco couldn't stop the strides as he worried about that feeling; the feeling he's been having ever since the wedding.

'_But I've been feeling it before then, haven't I?'_ Abruptly stopping his strides the boy paused and let him eyes fall closed, he knew what the feeling was – despite never wanting it or claiming he never knew what it was. He knew. The wispy blonde hair that had escaped from behind his ears blew in the wind, the air was damp and Draco knew it could start to pour at anytime, but yet he stood, shocked at the revelation. That feeling! He knew what that feeling was.

It scared him. It was the feeling he felt towards his mother. But not quite! This feeling was different, yet the same. Eyelashes fell closed as the boy's lungs took in much needed air, since he felt like he was going to pass out upon the floor into a mess. Did he actually _like _Potter? No, that was impossible! Or was it?

He watched the brunette walk down the stairs through the window as it started to rain; his hair was plastered to his head within seconds, but he didn't seem to care since he just continued to stare at Potter. Thoughts were racing through his head as conclusions he didn't want to believe were being drawn inside his mind.

Potter wasn't doing much of anything, just standing in the door way while watching the man of the house. Suddenly he turned to receive a giant hug from his surrogate mother, Missus Weasley. The giant smile that appeared on Potter's face was huge, and his eyes were sparkling. The twin that came over to Potter made Draco's grin disappear; Draco's eyes watched as the twin sneaked in a quick kiss as his mother turned her back.

"Why don't you join them?" a female voice from behind Draco said. He knew that voice; it was the voice that always knew the answer to all the questions at Hogwarts. "Malfoy… you aren't a lost cause. If you came here to better yourself you should realize that you aren't. Please Malfoy we can only reach out so much, you have to take those opportunities." Draco didn't turn around; instead he bent his head and looked to the floor, his long hair falling over his eyes and water poured into his face from the wet strands.

"Granger you know what? Some of your friends have been not exactly kind to me so just shut up." Draco had said that with not much authority, since he just did not feel that hostile towards them anymore. He was wearing a blood-traitor's clothes that happen to belong to the girl of the family, and he was living in that house full of these blood-traitors. His father would disown him in a second… if he already hadn't. Draco suddenly got this feeling of dread in his stomach; his father was going to disown him there was no question about it. His father's only heir was going to be disowned.

"Well Malfoy, you haven't exactly been kind to us these past six years! And on top of it all you are the reason the Headmaster of Hogwarts is dead! So you can understand why we are so hostile with you, but on the other hand Missus and Mister Weasley have been nothing but kind to you, even allowing you to sleep in their house and wear their daughter's clothes." She stepped in front of Draco and stared down at his bowed head. Even she was taller then the blonde! "And you know what else Malfoy? We have-"

"Draco! Hermione! What are you two doing out there! You should be inside! It's pouring rain out there!" Missus Weasley stood with Potter behind her as she threw open the Kitchen door with two towels floating behind her. "Now get in here before you both catch a cold!" Granger didn't seem to mind and after one last glance at Draco moved towards the door, but the blonde didn't appear so willing instead he just stood with his face hidden from sight. Missus Weasley sensed something was wrong and cast a spell to keep her dry as she walked out towards the boy, when she reached him he did not move.

She reached out a hand and forced his face up to look at his closed eyelids that were clenched so tightly that they were slightly wrinkled at the bottom producing stars of colors for Draco. "I can't see." He muttered, as he kept his eyes closed. Missus Weasley huffed and stated something along the lines that he should open his eyes, but when he followed her instructions blurred visions of people and colors caused the boy to close his eyes again tighter then before. "I can't see even with them open."

While the others were getting ready for Potter's _fabulous _Party Draco was stuck up in his room with none-other-then the Birthday-boy, himself. Madam Promphrey was _suppose _to be coming any day now to check his eyes, since Draco couldn't see anything he was almost positive that Potter was gazing at those horrible magazines with glossy eyes filled with arousal.

Oh how he wished he could see _that_ expression.

Shaking his head from his vulgar thoughts that had to be due to his current condition he rolled over onto his stomach and shoved his head into the pillow bellow him just waiting (a bit impatiently now) for the medi-witch to arrive. He heard the door burst open and Potter scramble to hide his magazines and someone rudely entered their room. "Not need to hide those Potter, since I already know about your orientation and it's a simple fact of life that boys look at those crude things!" She placed her hand upon my forehead and continued to ramble to herself about vulgar, uncouth, teenage boys.

"No fever my dear now take off your shirt and keep your eyes closed, might as well check the progress of those cuts while I'm here!" She apparently didn't care to wait for Draco to strip his own shirt as strong hands pulled it off him and proceeded to poke and prod at his bare chest. "Your heart, I completely forgot about your condition! Draco how could you be that careless! You did so much physical activity without your potion! It's a mere miracle that you didn't die you foolish boy!" She forcefully rolled his over and then Draco heard the curtains on someone's bed be closed, "Now take off those pants. We might be able to do something about the scaring, but as you were told before the Dark Lord put some type of spell on you that we have yet to figure out and the scaring solution didn't absorb into your skin."

"Will you cast a silencing spell or something? Potter can hear everything you are saying!" Draco yelled fumbling with the button on his pants as the woman proceeded to huff and then could be heard casting a silencing spell. She waited a while before forcing Draco's hands away by swating at them and then spelling his pants off his legs.

"Oh my! Nothing under the trousers, my dear?" Draco blushed and turned his head away from the woman's voice as she continued to check his scars. "Hmm… Draco you realize that if nothing can be done about these scars that you'll have to live with them, and I understand from Molly that you've been having a hard time dealing with this whole issue." She placed a hand on his and gave it a small squeeze as Draco continued to look away from her, "Draco it's not bad! You are alive be thankful of that. But back to your heart condition, I am unsure if you've been informed or not but Harry apparently will not be attending Hogwarts this year except to take a few classes a semester and to take his NEWTs. How does this affect you? Well it affects you because you will be his roommate since you can not return back to school except in private. And he will be in the Muggle World so making Potions every week will not be an easy thing to accomplish so I'm going to start you on some pills."

The blonde couldn't believe his ears he had to room with Potter and not only that but he had to take medicine that he had never taken before and didn't know where it came from. The boy turned away from her and muttered something about crazy medi-witches. Then she turned her attention to his eyes as she muttered multiple spells and forced his eyes open to the light. She clicked her tongue and continued muttering spells. "It seems to me dear that you have not only been taking potions for your heart but also potions for color-blindness and astigmatism as well as your poor vision. Don't worry dear I can whip up a pair of glasses for you that will cure your astigmatism and poor vision, but you will have to learn how to operate without being able to see green and some reds will appear pink." Draco couldn't believe his ears, he needed glasses! He couldn't see greens! He would see pink instead of red! How could he live without his favorite color? How would green look if he saw it? How would everything look now?

Cursing under his breath as he was handed a pair of rectangular, wire frames and for a second he just held them unsure what to do until he place them onto the front of his face. The weight from the glass was at first weird and the fact that if he shifted his eyes downward he could see blurs of color, but if he looked through the glass he could see everything clearly was just enough to make him slightly dizzy. "Now don't exert yourself and take one of these a day." She handed him a cylinder of what appeared to be little pastels or hard white candy. "You must take it on an empty stomach with water. Now I'm off unless you have anymore complaints." Draco didn't say a word and she soon took down the silencing spell and bustled out the door, he heard murmurs down stairs and then the unmistakable sound of a loud _crack! _

Potter then asked, "So what the hell was wrong with you?" Draco's back was to the boy and he didn't say anything as he slowly turned around to face the other bespectacled boy before loud stomping sounds could be heard as if a mob of raging lunatics were trampling up the stairs it all stopped with a loud _BANG! _The door flew open and sure enough there stood a mob of raging lunatics and blood-traitors that started to laugh at the sight of Draco with his wire glasses on.

The blonde wouldn't let them get to him as he threw his head into the air with his chin pompously up and then he pushed his way through the four red-heads that were beside themselves with laughter. He then was shocked to see the banner of "Happy Birthday Harry and Draco!" It had been spelled to change into "Happy Birthday Harry and Ferret-Face!" when neither of the Parents were looking at it. A redhead with a ponytail shook his head at the banner, but let it be as Harry came down the stairs being carried on the back of one of the Weasley twins. Draco supposed that it was the same twin as the one from earlier who had kissed him.

Scowling Draco turned around to see the ageing face of his Godfather, grinning he walked over to him and despite his better judgment he walked over and placed both his hands into his Godfather's and gave them a hard squeeze. "I've missed you." Draco said as he placed his face momentarily into Severus's chest before dropping the Potions Master's hands and pulling away.

"What the bloody hell is _he_ doing here! He murdered Dumbledore! He killed him! What the fuck!" Draco looked over to see Potter with a heaving chest and his mouth hanging slightly open in outrage as he walked over to where Severus stood. He pressed a finger to Severus's chest and Draco's godfather snatched that hand in his and gave it a painful squeeze that invoked Potter to flinch, but not look away. "Fuck you, _sir_."

"Don't you dare touch me again, mark my words Potter I will not tolerate you! I am simply here for Draco's Birthday." The snarky professor looked at Draco and gave him a clap on the shoulder.

"Oh? Back to retrieve your lackey, eh? Got the information you needed? Killed the single noblest man in the whole Wizarding World and back to get your _precious_ Malfoy to maybe..." he paused for a rather long second, "fuck?" Potter obviously didn't know what the hell he was saying! He was spitting out insults to a professor and telling him he shagged students! There must be something wrong with that boy whose chest was rising and falling in an erratic pattern as he proceeded to yell at his Potions Master. And Severus stood there and took it!

"If you are quite done Potter I have something to tell your insufferable arse. You should realize that I might have killed your _professor _but it was not on my free will! I did not wish for him to be killed, you brat." Severus walked up to Potter. The brunette boy was quivering now, "Shouldn't this anger be redirected towards someone else, Potter?" he spat out the name like it was poison, "I heard about how you trashed the Headmaster's office in one of your fits of rage, but shouldn't this anger be..."

"Shut up!" Potter yelled, this was getting to be too much for Draco. How dare Potter not be chided for this! How _dare_ he be able to get away with it! If that had been Lucius... Draco shivered at even the name of his father.

Draco couldn't take it anymore; he had to stop the yelling, the insults, and the thoughts about his father. "Why don't you both just stop fighting?" Draco said in a raised voice, "It's your birthday and this is suppose to be some kind of celebration, so just stop yelling Potter and go snog your redhead, flea-ridden boyfriend in the sodding corner or something." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as everyone turned to stare at Potter and one of the twins (the one probably dating Potter) started to make his way towards the other boy.

"Well that certainly wasn't how I would've liked Harry and me to come out... but we aren't boyfriends as much as I would like us to be Harry's holding out on me!" The group laughed, but Draco just stood there as Potter glared at him.

"Better look out Harry soon all the gay men will be flaunting over you not just the straight women hoping to convert you." Called out Remus, who a rather strong looking Alcohol in his hand with a girl resting on his shoulder. The woman had bright turquoise hair that clashed horribly with her outfit; Draco cringed at the bright colors and wished that instead of not being able to see green that he could switch it with turquoise.

"Now if you all," the twin motioned to the party members, "will excuse us we have something to discuss with our wonderful Malfoy." The Twin looked rather disheveled as he proceeded to walk up the stairs, his yellow knit sweater was hideous in Draco's opinion. Whoever had made that thing should stick to their day job, and Draco hopped their day job was not making clothing because otherwise they would be rather poor. That caused Draco to smirk, of course the Weasley's would have to resort to buying the rejected clothing! Letting out a small laugh Draco's thoughts were cut short as the Weasley appeared in front of him again, "Come on you _wonderful_ Malfoy, I don't have all day!"

It didn't seem like he thought Draco was all that wonderful with the way he said his name. That Weasley twin grasped the back of Malfoy's shirt and pulled him up the stairs and into the first bedroom they came to, "What the fuck are you trying to pull Malfoy? What the bloody hell is wrong with you calling us out like that!" It was a rhetorical question, Draco didn't dare answer. "Just because we fucked once while you were in the room doesn't mean-"

"What! You shagged with me in the bloody room! What the-"

"I told you he was asleep! You weren't suppose to tell him that!" Potter yelled his face was crimson with embarrassment, "He didn't know that you had... you know! And you go and blurt it out! I was just wondering what it was like and now he bloody knows that you..."

Draco sat amazed, stunned, and a bit jealous that not only had this Weasley touched Potter's arse, but he had been inside that well-shaped arse too! The thought of Potter bent over and those green eyes (that he no-longer could see) closed tightly with tears... Draco felt his pants tighten and his collar get considerably hotter as he imagined himself in that Weasley's place. Cursing out loud Draco moved to make his arousal unnoticeable, but that horrible twin had already seen it and was moving over towards him with a triumphant gleam in those blue eyes.

"Fred what are you doing?" Potter called out while looking around the room as if seeking for something to make Draco forget this whole conversation. "We have to get something to keep Malfoy quiet! Now thanks to you he knows what you did to me!" But this Weasley kept on moving closer to Draco, his slow and measured steps made Draco flinch inside although he looked as smug as he normally did on the outside.

"Turned on by that are you?" He asked Draco, whose eyes widened slightly, but other then that he looked the same. "Turned on by the thought of Harry and me going at it? Or maybe you took one of our places you sick bastard." Cursing inwardly Draco threw his chin up and gave this Fred Character his best sneer and opened his mouth to say something only to have the blood-traitor's fingers thrust into his mouth. "How would you like me to put these fingers into a different hole?"

Momentarily stunned Draco just sat there as the other boy smirked at him, and then Draco came to his senses and bit down hard onto the Weasley's fingers causing the redhead to let out a small screech. He turned to Potter who gave him a look that said _well-you-asked-for-it-dumb-ass_. Then, Potter stepped forward and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it painfully-hard before stating "You will keep your mouth closed or I'll owl those Death Eaters your location and then you'll be in trouble."

Just wanting to get away from this pair as fast as possible – Draco agreed before storming out of the room to go see Severus before he had to leave. But Severus was already on his way out, when Draco called out to him causing him to stop in mid stride before quickly walking over to the blonde, "Draco I must go but your presents are over in the pile for you, but I really wanted to give you one personally... unfortunately, I can't keep the Dark Lord waiting, I'm sure you understand." The former Potions Master gave Draco _that look _and then his eyes softened as he said, "Have a Happy late Birthday Draco."

With that the Potions Master left leaving Draco all by himself in a room full of people he had no care to talk to. The blonde wished he could've been a spy instead of spending so much time with these stupid people, these scum bags! He was sure he had had enough blood-traitor encounters to last him a lifetime! Someone was coming towards him, a redheaded someone with a Ponytail and twinkling eyes. Wanting to yell at the pony-tail wearing man to 'Go away' Draco just stared at him as he sat down.

"Well I hope you are enjoying this Party of ours! I'm unsure if it's up to your standards, but Harry always has fun. Provided he's with his friends and you aren't. We couldn't invite yours since not only do we not know them, but they are not cleared to know about your location." Who was this fool? What was he thinking coming over here and talking to the blonde – who was already fuming from what had happened in the bedroom with Potter and the Fred character? Idiots the whole lot of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked very eloquently with his long hair falling into his eyes as he continued to stare at the redhead. Unfortunately, Draco had to admit he actually thought that maybe this blood traitor was the best of the bunch, since he did seem to know something and seemed to have an open mind about Draco's reputation.

The man's pony tail fell against his back as he threw his head back in laughter, "Are you always this positive?" Draco looked at the grinning face of the man before him and thought of something witty to say, but was unsure if he should say it and cause this man to run away after being so kind to him. Thinking about Granger's words, Draco pursed his lips and shrugged causing this character to say, "Well, my name is Bill and it is a pleasure to meet you." Bill laughed before saying, "I've heard so much about you, all positive remarks I assure you."

Draco came to the conclusion that not only was this Bill logical, but he also had a sense of humor and those two things were hard to find in blood-traitors especially in a pair. Bill had a little bit longer hair then himself, but it was tied back into a leather thong. Pushing the blond strands behind his ears he listened as this Bill told him stories about himself and about his job, but soon the conversation was halted as another blood-traitor came over and snatched him away leaving Draco once again alone in a room full of people he had no desire to talk to.

The Mother of the swarms of redheads in the room came in and announced that dinner was ready, everyone stood up and left, but Draco just sat there not really wanting to join the heard of people to the dinning room. Soon the room was cleared and the blonde let out a breath of air as he sat, he could here the people through the walls, but he still sat in isolation from the rest of the family, until he saw Bill come out from the room with a small smile on his face. "Are you going to come eat?"

"I'm not particularly hungry." Draco said politely, but apparently Bill didn't buy it as he walked up to Draco and crouched down in front of him with that small smile he was always wearing. Some of that red hair that had flew out of his ponytail fell into his eyes, Draco stared at it then he did something he didn't understand – he blushed!

"I'm sure you are so come in and I know you are having trouble adapting to our loud, busy, and frumpy house, but don't worry you'll get use to it and I'll be here the next few days." Bill seemed to know that he had made a large impact on the blonde's life in only a matter of a few minutes. "Come in and have a seat next to me, I'm sure you'll life my mother's cooking! At least have a slice of cake if you aren't that hungry." Draco let the redhead grasp his hand as they both stood up and he also allowed the redhead to lead him to the dinning room.

For Draco the dinner was just too loud his father would've scolded him if he had been this loud at the table, and these people were ill-mannered as they yelled, talked, and even sang with their mouths full of food. Draco kept on expecting Mister Weasley to stand up and yell at them to stop, that he'd take his hand and slap their cheeks, but instead the man simply laughed at their antics and even was misbehaving himself. Silence was all Draco could stand to do, he couldn't say anything to this dysfunctional family as Remus Lupin downed whatever alcohol he was drinking, Potter laughed at whatever joke _Fred _was telling, and the Weasley King chatted animatedly with his girlfriend Granger. Draco then courageously asked Bill a question, "What is Lupin drinking?"

Bill then looked at Lupin, "Oh, he just took his Potion… but he's been drinking water he just had his transformation eleven days ago and after it he's always very thirsty and hungry until about a week until the next one where he doesn't eat barely a thing, but until that week he's hungry like crazy. Molly's cooking will be a cure to that! My mum is always cooking too much that causes everyone to be stuffed, and then she comes out with desert!" Draco smiled and Bill looked shocked for a second, "Wow! You should smile more." Blushing, Draco grinned and looked down at the plate in front of him, "I'm serious Draco!" Bill said sounding outraged from Draco's muttering of 'yeah right', but then he stated seriously, "It suits you."

Mister Weasley then stood up and told everyone to settle down was Draco's cue to be quiet; he didn't dare speak up over the man of the house. "Now today is Harry's seventieth birthday!" Everyone cheered and the twins took a shot of something after clanking their glasses together, and Mister Weasley shushed then and continued, "Now Draco over there," he motioned to where Draco was sitting next to Bill and Remus's Girlfriend, "we were informed by Severus that he didn't have a formal birthday so we are giving him one today! Happy very-late birthday Draco!" The adults all clapped as well as Granger until she was elbowed sharply by the Weasel King, while Bill cheered causing Draco's cheeks to tint slightly.

All the birthday parties at the Manor were always formal dinners with proper, ballroom dancing. Every time Draco had a birthday he was forced to wear stiff, new dress robes with high collars and (in his opinion) flamboyant patterns. The parties were always long and full of Lucius scowling at his son if he did something wrong or said something indecorous. Just the thought of those piercing eyes full of disgust staring down at him, his own son, caused Draco to always withdraw into himself. After all he really couldn't stand more repulsion from anyone.

Cut out of his thoughts, Draco stood and did a curt bow before sitting down again with his eyes lowered hoping Lucius wasn't scowling at him with those hard eyes. Bill then stood and lead Draco back to the sitting room where Potter had already started opening his presents. Missus Weasley handed him a present from Severus; it was a white envelope with the Snape family seal on the back and upon opening it he pulled out a single piece of parchment.

"_Draco,_

_Happy Birthday! I'm sure you are having _so

_much fun. I wanted to tell you that I will be_

_allowing you access to my vaults for one thing. _

_That is that I can't have a Malfoy wearing a_

_blood-traitor's clothes. You can only spend so _

_much; after all I was only a sodding teacher _

_for 18 miserable years._

_-GS"_

After she handed Draco a rather large box, Missus Weasley yawned as she sat down on the sofa next to her husband who promptly put an arm around her shoulders. Draco unwrapped the present with precision undoing the tape then carefully pulling off the paper not wanting to rip it as Lucius would have reprimanded him. But Potter didn't seem to mind as he tore the paper to shreds with a grin on his face. A small white kitten with blue eyes sat inside the box, "He remembered." Draco's expression softened and he pet the head of the small kitten. They continued opening gifts and Draco, while he only had four compared to Potter's vast amount he was grinning slightly when Bill handed him an envelope from the Weasley family that contained a small amount of money and a letter that informed him that he would need to find a small apartment in Muggle London for himself and Potter to share.

The last gift was something Draco had never expected to receive, when he unwrapped the small, rectangular present from Severus he felt his chest tighten and his breathing cut short. He hugged the small book to his chest, but said nothing as the kitten played with his pant leg and pounced on his sock-clad feet. The book was a diary from his mother that as a child he had seen her write in many times, but she would never let him read it or so much as see it. The brown leather was worn and soft, it had two words embroidered into the front cover in yellow and those words were "Narcissa's Diary". Draco wanted to open the book and smell the pages that he was sure smelled like his mother's expensive perfume.

"What's that Draco?" Bill asked motioning to the book he still had pressed against his chest, but the blonde just shrugged and clung to it as though it was a life line.

The party was over after much dancing and chatting, people left in couples and some camped out in the living room saying they would leave tomorrow morning, _Fred_ went up the stairs with Potter they were kissing all the way up into the room leaving Draco sitting outside on the steps. The blonde just sat there stroking the kitten in his lap as he opened the small rectangular book and inhaled the familiar scent of lavender and just that smell that was his mother. The light purple pages were scribbled upon in an elegant, lucid handwriting with loops and precisely placed dotes. He turned the page despite the ruckus consisting of moaning being heard in the room behind him and saw a date written on it and continued to read after a deep breath.

_June 5, 1990_

_If you are reading this my dear boy, then I am very sorry I_

_cannot be with you. My boy… my sweet innocent boy. I do realize that I_

_wasn't the best mother allowing your father to hurt you, allowing him to use_

_his own means of discipline that I think are wrong, but I did tolerate it in_

_exchange for Severus. I was permitted to continue seeing my lover if I never_

_spoke against your father. I was ashamed-_

Draco closed the book with a rather loud _smack_; he couldn't read about his mother being ashamed of him in permitting his father do those horrible things to him. After a few minutes of silence, Draco stood and walked into the room and laid down on his bed despite the fact that Fred and Potter were half nude and protesting rather loudly with him being there.


	7. The Shack

**Summary: **HBP spoilers! After Draco appears at the Burrow fully nude and bleeding what will happen to the teens as they struggle to get along? Will they return to Hogwarts? What romance will bubble during Harry's search for the Horcruxes? And is Snape on the side of the light? Find out in this griping tale of blood, sweat, and tears.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or his friends

**Spoilers: _Half Blood Prince_, OoP, GoF, PoA, CoS, PS**

**_Warning_**! _Mentionings of Narsissa and Lucius as cousins, but they are distant cousins - think about in the old days how Kings and Queens got married to their relatives._

**Broken Window**

**The Shack**

"_For the longest time I thought that I was a better mother, you were always to me the best son I could've ever wished for, but there was many problems with you from the start. I'm not talking about behavior. I'm talking about health; you were a very unhealthy child since you were basically born from two cousins. After all the Malfoys have to be purebloods, but there are not that many purebloods left. You were a child of incest much like your father and me. We are children of incest, but it is not taboo since it has not been made public. Our ways are secret, only we – the Malfoy family know that our lines are running thin and starting to become even sicker as the generations go on._

"_What you might not realize is that it used to be every ten generations a Malfoy could conceive a bastard son with another woman… that is after marrying a pureblood woman and then the man would keep the two women in confines. After conceiving a child with the other woman that was as close as you could get to a pureblood. Then nine months later claim that your wife had a son except it was the other woman's son (and it had to be a son). Then the other woman would be disposed of. But your father was the tenth generation of this line and he found the whole ritual shameful, and he loved me at the time. He refused to do it so you were the tenth generation of used blood. That's one of the reasons you have Congestive Heart Failure, but it is not only that we were technically second or third cousins it is that also that you were born very premature. We put you on a potion to help your kidneys get rid of the fluid in your lungs better, but then today – this is the reason I started writing several minutes ago – I found out another health condition. You had to be put onto two new potions, you are just three, but you were not recognizing the colour green from the others. Upon further studying your father found out that you are colour bind and that you have severe astigmatism mixed in with bad vision. He claims that his children can not have anything imperfect about them so he placed you on these potions. But he also passed something foul onto you. It was someth-"_

Draco abruptly closed the book as Potter came into the room with narrowed eyes, "What are you reading?" Draco bared his teeth and held the book tightly with both hands; the brunette was really starting to grate on his nerves with his constant questioning. "I asked you a question Malfoy, for Merlin's sake you should at least have the decency to answer me with an insult or something." All week long the other boy had been asking questions about everything and Draco at first started to answer Potter with snide comments, but now the blond was about to his breaking point.

A sudden pain rose sharply in Draco's chest a muffled whimper could be heard as Draco's hands flew to rest on his chest. Deep, long breaths seemed to ease the pain away slowly. Grey eyes looked up to see Potter looming over him with wide eyes; Draco grimaced at the slight twinge left in his chest and stood up to leave Potter alone in the house, but the boy had a new past time called: follow-Draco-and-drive-him-insane-with-questions.

The blonde was to go into town and see all the muggle-shops for clothing that he liked and that Severus could afford. One slight problem was that Draco had no idea what the bloody hell _pounds _were, but he would just have to figure it out as he shopped. Draco figured he might even enjoy shopping in Muggle London, since he always did like shopping for new robes. Of course this was before he found out that Potter was to come with him. Upon hearing the news, Draco flinched slightly at the thought of Potter asking so many questions as he bought long-sleeved shirts during summer time. But as he set out with Potter tagging along behind it turned out only worse then what he had expected.

"Malfoy?" Potter asked as he continued walking slightly behind Draco, "Why did you take off your clothes when you were running? I mean it would've been safer if you kept them on and you wouldn't have all those scars that you've been complaining about." Draco stopped abruptly and Potter ran into his back, then Draco spun around sharply and put a single finger to his chest.

Draco was going to explode; it was annoying him to death the fact that Potter wouldn't let it drop, for the past half hour he had been asking that question non-stop and every time his answer was the same. "None of your sodding business Potter! For fuck's sake drop it already!" Draco smirked when silenced followed his outburst for nearly 7 minutes when he heard Potter open his mouth and take in a breath. "Potter I swear to Merlin if you say anything along the lines of a question I'm going to-"

But Potter had stopped walking and had his mouth hanging open, with a rather terrified look in his eyes. The bags he had been holding fell to the floor, Draco followed the other teen's gaze and saw it, the Dark Mark was hanging in the sky, but for Draco it wasn't a green colour. It was a brown colour that caused Draco to scrunch his nose up at the look of it. "Potter pick those bags up, we have to floo somewhere else and continue before they find us!"

Potter looked as though he wanted to cry, "They put up wards on this town… it has to be coincidence that they are here, only the order knew that we were coming here." Draco turned and picked up the bags that Potter had dropped, but Potter took some from his hands. "Take your wand out Malfoy. We might need it."

They took off running, the sun was starting to set and the purple sky was marred with a green stain. Nimble, scarred feet that had run so far that night so long ago protested; his heart started to protest as well. The muggle medicine didn't compare to the potion as his breath came out in sharp gasps as he attempted to stay conscious. "Potter!" Draco huffed out, "We need to find somewhere to floo quickly!"

Potter turned to see Draco struggling to breathe. Har-Potter wondered how Draco ever got to the fields of the burrow if he was already out of breath in just a minutes worth of strides. Potter's torn trainers clomped on the ground in search of the building the flooed out of, they turned the corner and saw it.

Swarms of death eaters were breaking into shops and massacring the muggles inside the shops. A death eater then called out to the others and shot up green sparks that looked brown to Draco; the death eaters started to run after them. "Fuck!" Potter called out as he turned around and started to run the way they came. "Malfoy!" Draco's feet pounded just like his head, his lungs tried to fill with oxygen, but still he couldn't get the slight blurred edges of his vision to leave. "We have to get to the platform!"

Draco chased after Potter, his speed slightly decreasing with each step as his world slid in and out of focus. After a few moments the death eaters were closer and shooting spells at the pair, Har-Potter continued to curse as spells flew past his head. "Malfoy, come on… you can run this far! I see it! Come on!" Potter fell behind a few steps so that he was next to Malfoy. "Look! You see the brown square up there? That's what we have to step on." Draco looked at Potter like he was crazy, it was absolutely insane! Neither of them had their apparating license, they were breaking the law!

"If I apparate Potter… then… they are going to find my location." Potter didn't seem to care as he continued running, the plastic bags swayed in their hands and Draco couldn't believe they had continued to hold them all this time. His chest felt like it was going to explode as mass pain shot through as if someone had shot him, but then Draco felt it. His eyes widened as a spell hit him squarely in the back, but he continued running despite the blood that he had started to cough up and the colour the tips of his fingers were turning. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth, a metallic tang overwhelmed his taste buds. Potter was the first one to vanish his eyes closed hard in concentration, hoping that he wouldn't leave any of his limbs behind. Draco was next the feeling of being pushed through a straw was the last thing he needed as he passed out once again in the fields of the burrow.

Draco woke up, but he couldn't open his eyes or call out as hushed voices spoke in harsh tones to each other, their voices barley audible to the blonde save a few words. As the two people spoke he recognized both of the voices, but could not place them.

_"The people… spies!"_

_"All…?"_

_"All! … Draco … Harry!"_

_"… must… apartment… soon."_

_"… muggles…"_

_"Poor Draco..."_

The next time the blonde woke up he was over taken by the sun; it burned his eyes in its scalding light. A person next to him placed a hand on his forehead and wiped up the remaining blood around his mouth. Still Draco couldn't speak, but instead moaned in pain.

"I know it hurts Draco… your throat is probably throbbing and raw after the spell they hit you with."

It was Bill, Draco's heart skipped a beat – and he would later deny that that ever happened – he couldn't believe that Bill was here taking care of him. A woman's voice then filled the room, he knew her. His burned eyes fell upon the girl – that was no longer a girl – from fourth year. She had creature blood and his father had warned him about her and the ways of a veela. Her once thick accent was subdued by the amount of time she had spent with English-speaking people. The woman leaned over and placed a kiss of Bill's cheek and with that simple move Draco's heart sank to the floor. Of course he had a lover, how could he had not realized that the wedding he had attended just a few weeks ago been theirs? Allowing his eyes to close in mourning of… whatever Bill and he had shared. But in truth Draco had to admit Bill and he hadn't shared much of anything romantically. In fact the redhead had simply shown Draco acceptance.

"Ah, I zee zat Draco has woken."

But that acceptance meant the world to him. Not wanting to talk to her or Bill, Draco closed his eyes and shielded the naked, grey orbs from the sneaking, slippery glances of the pair. Their wide, in-love eyes made Draco sick to his stomach and he didn't want their pitiful eyes to stare at him – he actually didn't want _her_ pitiful eyes staring at him. His eyes were welcome…

After turning over, he sighed deeply and let himself be lulled into sleep as the warmth of the blankets and sun enveloped his body. The dreams that accompanied his sleep were not altogether unpleasant or pleasant; they were just mere memories of what had happened in the past. Childhood memories that no longer held emotion were played off like a reel in a movie theatre, but this motion picture was a silent one. Lips moved in unheard words. Screams fell upon deaf ears. Wails were over come by silence. Faces had no identity. Bodies held no shape. Draco was frightened and whimpered at the sight of his father; the ideals he held were chiseled into the blonde's brain and much erosion would have to happen or else it would forever be encrypted.

A sharp pain in his side woke him, the blonde sat up suddenly to find Potter by his side brandishing his wand like a sword. "Malfoy get up we are going to get out Apparation license and if you don't get up right now we are just going to leave without your sorry arse." Groaning Draco moved over to see the cloak strike 2:30 and a loud _clung_ noise resonated around the house. His eyes fell closed to the mere thought of Apparating, he hadn't even realized that they had broken the rules when they had franticly used magic to teleport themselves to the field.

"I feel like I was hit by a train." Draco muttered as he sat up, a gasp met his lips as his lungs burned for a few minutes, but soon the burning sensation simmered down to a mere sizzle. Grey eyes closed in concentration, "Let's go! Led the way, Potter!" Potter's eyes skimmed over my disheveled state, but soon he turned around and walked out whilst twirling that stick of his in-between his fingers. Mister Weasley was waiting with a single black boot in his hand and the other Weasley boy at his side; they were arguing in hushed tones that quickly cut short once they saw Draco walk in with Potter.

"The princess has arrived." Potter said in a mocking sing-song voice and Draco was tempted to say _'Fuck you' _but refrained since he saw that Mister Weasley was in the room. The blonde dared not to say anything too offending with the _man of the house_ present now that Lucius wasn't there to protect him against these beasts.

When Potter, Weasel, and Draco got into the rather large, empty room they were left to contemplate the "Three-D's" while a man with short, brown hair got everything set up for their tests. The test was in reverse alphabetical order making the Weasel go first. His face was pale, hair on end, and clothes absolutely dreadful. He took a deep breath and suddenly, without warning in was precariously perched on one foot inside a blue coloured ring. The brown-haired man studied his face and features and made notes in his clip board, but didn't say a word as to whether he had passed or not. Next in line was Potter, who looked fairly confident as he stepped up to the starting place. As soon as he got there a _Crack! _resonated through out the room. Potter was halfway across the room inside a red hoop, but unlike weasel he had both feet firmly planted and a smile was on his face. Again the man with brown hair came over to the examinee and proceeded to scribble notes about Potter's features and whether or not he had passed.

Draco stood up to the platform; despite his nervousness he wore a mask of indifference as he thought about the green ring across the room. His body felt like it was being sucked through a small straw, but once that feeling stopped Draco opened his eyes to see that he was standing in the middle of the green coloured ring. The man with the clip board examined him and then grinned, "Congratulations, all of you have passed." And with that the room was in an uproar.

The apparition test wasn't as hard as Draco had expected especially after the way the Slytherins had talked it up. He had passed as well as the two baboons in front of him who cheered as soon as they had passed, but Draco refrained from saying anything since they had been in the presence of the older weasel. The older Weasley congratulated him on passing after giving the two other boys enthusiastic hugs, he had expected no less for the man, since they didn't exactly share a close bond with one another. Sighing, Draco moved over to the back of the crowd, he knew that soon Mister Weasley was going to kick him out of the house to go live with _Potter _of all people. Cursing under his breath, Draco took the envelope out of his pocket and took out the money from inside. He was suppose to find an apartment that could fit himself and Potter with this amount of money, after much research Draco realized just how little it was.

He was supposed to drag the Weasel with him during his search for a house so that they could buy one close to each other sometime this week. Of course, Draco had absolutely no desire to be near the weasel and his beaver-girlfriend. Much less go apartment hunting with the redhead. But it was deemed necessary by the new head of the Order of the Phoenix: Minerva McGonagall. She was now the headmistress of Hogwarts and held very high status in the wizarding world, but with Draco she was still a pain in the arse. Draco was infuriated that he would have to share an apartment with Potter and – from what Draco understood – not much money to pay for this apartment. Cursing seemed to be the only plan Draco had.

In turn, Draco was left cursing outside, while sitting on a lawn chair. It was very early in the morning and no one was awake yet, save himself. Then Potter came down the stairs, Draco could see him through the window as he picked up the clean laundry left by Missus Weasley the night before on the table and then he started to fold it and put the clean clothes into appropriate piles – manually! He was folding clothes like a muggle, as if almost without second thought. Intrigued by Potter's actions Draco continued to watch, once the boy was done with the clothes he moved over to the pile of dishes.

Draco couldn't help but be puzzled by Potter's cleaning habits. When the plump woman with red hair came into the room she startled the teen by placing her hands on his shoulders and then she said something to him causing the boy to look down at his feet and walk away from the half cleaned dishes. Ronald Weasley then came into the room, he towered over both of the other occupants, and he even had to bend over quite a bit to kiss the top of his mother's head. Draco felt like an outcast, an intruder on this special moment between a mother and her two sons, but once Draco realized he had thought that his face scrunched up in disgust. He shouldn't care about those mangy, filthy, grubby _blood traitors_.

That's when he realized that today was the day he would go to look for a small apartment that they, he and Har-Potter, were supposed to share together, while Granger and Weasel shared another. Mother Weasel saw Draco sitting outside in the chair and motioned for him to come in, although Draco was tempted to apparate in to startle them Draco decided against it since Mister Weasel could be in there.

After arguing Draco and Weasel Junior had gone their separate ways, but when all Draco could afford was a two room apartment in the city with no bathroom he was infuriated. Once he had paid for the month Draco was sent to the rooms that he and Potter would be sharing. Many flights of stairs later, the blonde was panting as he opened the door to his new home. Had Draco not been a Malfoy he would've been reduced to sobs right then and there in the hallway of his newly rented flat.

Har-Potter was sure going to be shocked when he saw the new living quarters he would be sharing with his archenemy: Draco Malfoy. Draco then closed the door and locked it, placing the keys in his pocket he went to go meet up with Weasley so that they could go back to their new flatmates and show them their new and surely wonderful homes.


	8. The Rundown Flat

**Summary: **HBP spoilers! After Draco appears at the Burrow fully nude and bleeding what will happen to the teens as they struggle to get along? Will they return to Hogwarts? What romance will bubble during Harry's search for the Horcruxes? And is Snape on the side of the light? Find out in this griping tale of blood, sweat, and tears.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or his friends

**Spoilers: _Half Blood Prince_, OoP, GoF, PoA, CoS, PS**

**Broken Window**

**The Rundown Flat**

Potter walked into the putrid coloured apartment. The walls were an awful shade of green that Draco was happy he couldn't see, but in its wake left a nasty brown colour. The carpet was littered in stains and was well-worn. Looking around, Potter glared at Draco, "What the fuck is this?" Grey orbs met green and as the blonde opened his mouth to tell him Potter kicked the table's leg causing it to break off and for the table to come crashing down.

The brunette walked up the Draco his finger stretched out in front of him, "Malfoy! What the hell type of place is this! Tell me this is your idea of a sick joke! You filthy, mangy bastard!" Potters open-palm descended on Draco's check, leaving a loud _smack_ sound as well as a throbbing red imprint. But Potter didn't stop his rant there; he closed his palm and punched Draco in the stomach, "You used my money to rent this fucking dump! You don't have any money since you ran away from your fucking father and godfather! And you think you can do this!" Draco fell to his hands and knees, gasping for breath, but was rewarded with a swift knee to his chin. The grey-eyed teen flew onto his back where he struggled to catch his breath as a metallic taste and crimson-coloured water filled his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Potter exclaimed, falling to his knees beside Draco.

"That's one way to treat your roommate," said another teen that was standing at the door with one hand clasped on a glass and the other inside his pocket. His hair was an odd, bright shade of blue and it was parted on the side. The blue strands fell around his face and long blue bangs were tucked behind his ears, but a few strays had escaped and were roaming freely on his face. His eyes looked oriental as the ends of them pointed upward, but the startling blue eyes were bright, even brighter then his hair. Black pants hung on his slender waist, held up by a studded belt. Slightly tanned skin peeked out from under a too-short green shirt; the label on the green cloth had faded from wash and wear, leaving it unreadable. The blue-haired kid had a glass of some type of alcohol, but he downed it and went over to the shower. A slender hand made its way out of the pocket and turned on the shower, he held out the glass to catch the falling water. He then went over to the blonde and tipped his head back as he poured the water into his mouth. "Is he into this kind of stuff?"

The brunette laughed, "I wouldn't know, slimy ferret probably is." A look of concern washed over Har-Potter's face, "Is he okay? I don't want to kill him; I mean I need a roommate to help pay the rent."

_Bastard!_

Draco didn't say anything just allowed himself to be babied by the boy with blue-hair. It was nice to have someone look after you every once in a while, and it had been a long time since he had allowed anyone to be this close to him in a rather long time. Striking blue eyes gazed into grey ones and Draco let the edges of his lips twitched upward ever-so-slightly for a brief second.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Always so eloquent that Harry Potter, one would think the savior of the wizarding word would have proper manners. However this new boy seemed to find it humorous as he chuckled and stood up, facing Potter. Draco was offered a hand to help him stand, but being his old arrogant self, he refused it and got up on his own despite the dizziness. A single black eyebrow rose and it reminded Draco of Severus for a brief second before the teen opened his mouth.

"I'm Tora, your next door neighbor. The walls are as thin as paper so I heard your argument as well as the flogging." His voice sounded odd, it didn't have an English accent, or even any other accents that Draco recognized. "So when the two of you are fucking – as I'm sure the two of you will as make up sex – keep it down for not only my sake, but the sake of everyone in the building."

Potter sputtered for a bit as his green eyes went wide, "We aren't fucking." Draco replied coolly as Potter continued to sputter and look like a damn fish as his mouth opened and closed. This _Tora _character raised his right eyebrow and laughed as if it was some kind of joke, but Draco wasn't amused. A silver stud caught Draco's attention. It was perched in Tora's tongue, and that's when the blonde realized that Tora had studs and safety pins all over his ears and some of them looked down right painful. He flinched at the thought of the safety pins being pushed into the cartilage of his ears.

"Well, I told you my name now what the hell are yours? I picked up that someone is Malfoy and that he's a mangy bastard, but I'm unsure who's who." He looked between the pair of us, and Potter spoke up. His words were harsh and it made Draco want to punch him in his face, but the blonde knew that he was no match for the taller boy.

"I'm Potter and that _thing_ over there? I call him _Malfoy,_" Potter spat out the name like venom and Draco bared his teeth at the other teen, "but he's really nobody. You see his drunk, rich Father disowned him after running away from home." Draco couldn't control his rage, he wanted to spring up and hit green-eyes in his perfect, angelic face – and ass rape him. Well _maybe_ not ass rape him, but defiantly punch him until he was unconscious and bleeding all over the floor, but his Malfoy manners got the better of him. He stood there and took it, not letting the bastard see the wounds he was carving into his already scarred flesh. Then, it was rather sudden, Tora stepped towards Potter and extended his hand, Potter looked at him with an odd expression, but shoved his own hand out. What Potter hadn't been expecting was done; Tora bowed and kissed the tanned skin. Wanting to vomit at this display Draco moved away from the pair and sat down on the dingy, lumpy, frumpy couch. If they weren't going to move the boxes then Draco was going to make himself comfortable, but after several attempts at getting comfortable – to no avail – Draco moved and went over to Potter to poke him hard in the side.

"Get your lazy arse over there and-" Draco's eyes shot wide as Tora leaned in and kissed Potter's cheek, his blue eyes grinning as he leaned in to whisper something into Potter's ear. The soft moan Potter emitted made Draco lift an eyebrow at the pair; Tora nibbled on Potter's earlobe and the brunette pushed him away. Tora was left standing in the door frame and as Potter lifted a box he watched the brunette's arse as he bent over, the smirk playing on his lips was enough for Draco to realize what he was after.

Turning around Draco went and grabbed another box; placing it on the table he began to unpack its contents. When, suddenly, Potter yelled, "Bloody hell! There's an effing shower in our kitchen!" Moving over to where Potter stood, Draco examined that: yes there was a shower in their kitchen, but no toilet in site.

As if reading their minds Tora said "The bathroom is seven doors to the right, but as for the shower the hot water on works every once in a while so get use to cold showers." Tora looked down at his slightly tented black pants, "I think I'm going to need one. If you guys have any questions or just wanna fuck come right in!" And with that the other boy left, the doorway looked empty without anyone standing there spying on them. Draco continued to unpack his things and once all his boxes were empty he looked out side to she a very tall woman wearing a short skirt and abnormally large heels. Becoming intrigued by the tall woman, Draco moved to stand in the doorway, he heard Potter stifle a snort from inside the room.

"Hello." Was all Draco could think of to say, of course, this earned another snicker from Potter, but when the woman turned around Draco was surprised at what he saw.

The woman was actually quite obviously the opposite, with large, light blue eyes that peered down at him through a wig that was no longer covering the red bangs. Red stubble was beginning to appear, lipstick was half smeared off the lips encircling a lit cigarette. Upon further inspection the equipment was fairly obvious under the skirt.

"Oh! I'm sorry honey! I'm an absolute mess! No way to meet my new neighbors for the first time! Let me get dressed into something more presentable… well that'll take about an hour… so you can help that stunningly handsome young man in there fix up the place! You're gorgeous! I'm sure you can somehow manage to make that place look decent, just you standing in it makes it that much more beautiful!" The woman… proceeded to ramble a bit more, ignoring the blonde's wide-eyed look and sheer horror. By now Potter was laughing his head off, the deep chuckles of Potter's changing voice could be heard in the hall way and were probably loud enough to hear in Tora's room.

"Blake you're scaring him!" This _Blake _character looked down at the short blonde before him and smiled sweetly; Tora walked over and leaned against the wall. "Blake's a cross dresser, I'm sure you've heard of them… he does shows at the local bars. I don't see how he can like getting his money after doing shows, I always ask for pay up front." Tora threw his head up, blue eyes connected and Tora proceeded to laugh.

A lopsided grin made its way across Blake's face, "Well… unlike you… I'm not literally getting fucked every night. If I was a prostitute I'd want money up front to. I wouldn't want to get fucked twice…" Tora rolled his eyes and pushed Blake with the palm of his hand, the red-haired man didn't even stumble back in his tall heals. Instead he picked Draco up despite his protests and brought him to eye level, his feet were dangling well over a foot in the air, as the man studied his face, "What's your name, gorgeous?"

At first Draco didn't say anything, but soon he decided he wanted his feet to come in contact with the floor sometime soon. Pulling a face of arrogance, the boy stated, "My name is Draco Malfoy." The other man grimaced slightly causing Draco to get defensive, "Don't make fun of my name… okay it's not like I chose it!" But still the other man didn't say anything, or in fact change his facial features. That grimace was going to drive him insane, "What the hell is wrong? What's that look for?"

"You're face" the other man said suddenly causing Draco to ask a startled "What?"

"You're face… that face. I don't like it." Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and the woman placed a quick kiss on his nose, "You look much cuter confused then some chauvinistic pig. Keep you're face beautiful babe!" and with the jiggling of keys that the girl left only to close the door behind her, but Draco couldn't wipe the dumbfounded expression off his face.

"Blake seemed captivated by you; he picked you up on the first date! He never does that." Tora wiggled his eyebrows in an annoying manner that made Har-Potter laugh; in turn Tora turned towards Potter and began to flirt shamelessly with him despite Draco standing in the hallway next to him. As Draco turned away from the flirtatious pair Potter snickered again, but they were slightly dimmed as the blonde shut the door.

A knock on the purple coloured door caused Draco to jump and Potter to smile, Tora had been popping the blue head of his in and out for the past several hours. Rolling his eyes Draco stood up to answer it, but his eyes didn't meet the oriental boy, instead they met a tall pale man with red hair. The man invited himself in and stood facing Draco, "Hello there, I don't think we had the proper greeting… I was still in character when you met me, I'm Blake." The man had a strong Irish accent that Draco couldn't help but smirk at. A single pale hand was extended and Draco took it into his own; it shocked him that the Irishman had hands that were soft and smooth.

After lingering a tad too long, Draco looked up at the light-blue eyes and let a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. The Irishman's smile grew even larger and he extended his left hand only to grab onto Draco's right and yell over his shoulder at Potter, "We are going out today! Don't expect your roommate back until a couple hours from now. You hear that Tora it's your chance to fuck Green Eyes!"

Tora's voice could be heard clearly through the thin walls, "I will as soon as I'm done with this customer! And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Tora when I'm with someone Christ!" For the past half hour Tora's voice along with another man's could be heard moaning and groaning. Tora was putting on quite a show to say the least. Potter's face turned an impressive shade of crimson at the casual mentioning of sex, Draco then smirked at Potter, but it was cut short as he was jerked forward: Blake had already started moving.

Potter walked around the small apartment, sighing at the sight of the shower before walking into the bedroom. The bed had a green quilt and sheets, but the walls were a dark purple colour – the same as the door to the hallway. Green, ratty, decrepit curtains hung over filthy, disgusting, cracked windows. After surveying the room's delightful colour scheme, Potter's eyes hooked onto something else.

It was laying face up on Draco's nightstand; the small book had a leather cover that Potter felt compelled to touch. Slender, Silky, Seeker fingers gripped onto the thick, leather-bound book. The leather was not rough or new – it was quite the opposite: smooth and worn, but still sleek, shinny, and soft. Potter sat down on the green bed; his knees came up as he sat: feet planted in front of him and back against the head board. The groans of springs bounced off the walls as the groans of two men pierced through the thin plaster. Upon opening the small leather book a scent that reminded him of the pretty girls in primary school – who refused to talk with him – assaulted him.

The flowers he had been forced to plant soon followed the wake of the girls; bad memories flooded his mind causing him to shake his head in attempt to plunge the memories back down into his memory pool. He then fixed his green eyes on the page and dove into a world he didn't know existed.


	9. A Journal Entry – I

**Summary: **HBP spoilers! What will happen after Draco appears at the Burrow? What chaos will they endure as they struggle to get along? Will they return to Hogwarts? What romance will bubble during Potter's search for the Horcruxes? And is Snape on the side of the light? Find out in this griping tale. **Warning**: Slash - HPDM, cross dressing (a few chapters), sex, mentions of child abuse, and character death (it is a war).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or his friends

**Spoilers: _Half Blood Prince_, OoP, GoF, PoA, CoS, PS**

**Broken Window**

**A Journal Entry – I**

_August 19, 1983_

_My lovely Dragon today was like any normal day, well as normal as they can be in this house hold. Your father took you aside and trained you to ride a broomstick, since he is leaving at high noon tomorrow I thought that it'd be nice to give you some time alone with him. However, I was wrong. I have forgotten what your father has turned into; he is not the Lucius I love. But in truth I never loved Lucius. I can't love Lucius, and in turn he has become a cynical man._

_Upon my return to the garden – I had just received some wonderful Tulips and I wanted to plant them – I saw your father. He must not have been in his right state of mind because he started to hit you, I went over and stopped him, but that was the only odd occurrence in the whole day. I figured I'd show you to the horse's stables tomorrow once your father is gone; I've always wanted to spend more time with you. Yesterday when I gave you a bath you had horrible bruises on your abdomen, you told me you "fell" but I don't recall you falling. Perhaps it was during the private training you've been having with your father; he sure has been taking you into his study quite often these past few weeks. I'm starting to worry if you're going to forget who I am! _

_I don't quite understand how he's training you; after all, you are very young, just out of diapers. Is it wrong of me to want my husband to leave so that I can invite Severus over? Perhaps I shouldn't talk about my love affair in this journal for you, but I feel it is something you need to know. Hopefully I won't pass anytime soon, otherwise this will get into the hands of Lucius, and I truly don't want that._

_It was a pact I made with your father, it was selfish of me. I was allowed to continue my affair with Severus if I allowed Lucius to raise you how he saw fit. How he saw fit consisted of secret meetings in his office and locked doors. Still I'm unsure if I would've changed my mind, you seem healthy and you love your father, so I'm sure nothing strange is occurring. If it was what could I do now? Perhaps I'm a horrible mother, marring young was not what I wanted – and much less having a child at that young of an age._

_Don't get me wrong though love, I don't regret having you, however I wish it would've been later. Your father always called me spunky. Severus calls me feisty. Oh I do hope that you get this book when you are at least thirty! _

_December 21, 1985_

_The bruises I thought nothing of, the red marks I shrugged off, the burn marks I ignored, the small cuts in your abdomen, the blood on your back were all signs of what was happening. I can't even remember when the first signs started appearing, but then today I walked into your father's study._

_He wasn't teaching you anything! He wasn't teaching you! He was hurting you! How could I miss the signs, the bruises, the burns, the cuts… all of it. I gave you a bath every night and it took me this long to realize what it was. It took me this long to take the hints you gave me. The snippets of stories that I knew sounded bizarre. There are only a certain amount of times one can fall down the stairs without someone noticing. There are only a certain amount of times you can fall off your broom. And certainly the number of times you told me those stories should've sent me in alarm mode. But it didn't._

_I never realized what was happening inside my very own home. What was happening in my own home… how horrid! How awful! Your father's words to you when I walked in were not ones you should be saying in front of anyone much less young children. The whip the descended on your back. The cries of help. _

_How dare your father do that to a child, his own son no less! How dare he not tell me what he was doing! I'll destroy my relationship with Severus if it'll stop this! Severus will understand. I don't want my child to be abused any longer._

_Lucius doesn't even realize what he's doing because you inherited his trait, the trait that you can't use a scar potion or spell so that any mark on your body is permanent. Any mark that's not cured quickly leaves a white line, a white gash, a white mark. I can't even think straight after seeing that._

_I tore you away from your father and took you into the bathroom to wash you up. Your father – as you know – has always taken my wand away trying to confine me into the house; I do have another wand, but I keep it hidden in my robes just for emergencies. Upon taking it out your eyes got wide and I pressed my finger to my lips and you did the same. Your wounds were healed as best I could without arising suspicion from Lucius and after washing you I took you to the stables. Horses have always calmed your nerves and I figured that you needed it, later tonight I will confront Lucius about the situation. If I know Lucius – and I'm pretty sure I do – he will avoid the entire situation and if I bring it up he will yell and try to take Severus away as well as you._

_I won't allow him to do that. He can take away Severus, but he can _not_ take you away. I love you more then him, you are my baby boy. You may be spoiled a little bit, but you are so lovely. I'd spoil you over what Lucius does any day. I'm still wondering how long this abuse has lasted, and how I can stop it._

_January 6, 1990_

_At nearly ten years old you are starting to scare me. You look like your father. Talk like your father. Think like your father. But I think there is hope for you yet, I think that despite the arragenged marrage your father has announced I can get rid of it and get you free from him. It is my last chance before you go off to Hogwarts to fend for yourself. Before I possible loose your forever. _

_How do I talk to you about this? How do I pry you away from Lucius. It's been ridiculous these past few days with you strutting and throwing your head up. You are the world, love… but you don't have to be an arse about it, and most defiantly not like your father. Please listen love… Please… it has been a trying ten years – with the pregnancy and then you being snatched away from me by your father only to be abused by him – however despite that you must (if you already haven't) break away, run away from this household. Never be the cruel man your father was. Even if you run away and never return as long as I know that you are away I'll be elated. I'll be ecstatic because you've gotten away from the abuse._

_So when you are reading this if you haven't already ran away, you can go, to Severus's if you must, to anyone's really except your father's or Voldemorts (I truly do not believe that man is dead). If you have to decide on a side don't go with Voldemort go with whatever else is available even if it's just Muggles and house elves!_

_November 1, 1982_

_I over heard your father talking about a dark curse, it was suppose to spilt something into several pieces – vague I know – but I missed what he said. However apparently it was split unintentionally. Unsure of what he was talking about I paused at the door to hear the rest of the story. But I could only hear certain words. Something about a mark, and some sort of nonsense about cups and diaries. It sounded ridiculous; perhaps your father is a closet pedophile because he started to talk about a boy he had to find. Quite preposterous I must say. I can't help but wonder exactly how sane your father still is as he rambles about cups, diaries, boys, and books to himself in his study. And what exactly is that loon up to? Probably something dark that he can't tell his subordinate wife about._

_My dearest Draco when you get married don't let your wife think of you like a senile, arrogant male – it's not becoming of yourself, or a romance. _

_He started talking about a mark and how it should've never happened – your father is very vain about his skin and with that disease of his any simple cut leaves a scar. _

---

_**Author's Note:** Be wary of the new warnings (Character Death has been added). Also I will be off this week so expect a chapter at the end of this week or next week. I already have ideas brewing insert evil laugh_


	10. The Fire Escape

**Summary: **HBP spoilers! What will happen after Draco appears at the Burrow? What chaos will they endure as they struggle to get along? Will they return to Hogwarts? What romance will bubble during Potter's search for the Horcruxes? And is Snape on the side of the light? Find out in this griping tale. **Warning**: Slash - HPDM, cross dressing (a few chapters), sex, mentions of child abuse, and character death (it is a war).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or his friends

**Spoilers: _Half Blood Prince_, OoP, GoF, PoA, CoS, PS**

**Broken Window**

**The Fire Escape**

Grey eyes looked in the direction of the other room, the light was on and Har-Potter was no where to be seen. The keys smacked into the broken table only to slide to the floor where Draco left them, forgotten. Curiosity got the better of the blonde and he walked over to the open doorway, when he stepped into the room the floor boards creaked knocking the brunette out of his trance. Wide, green eyes looked at Draco with something new, something that Draco hadn't seen before. Glancing briefly away he spotted the naked bedside table; those grey eyes narrowed and followed a path to the other boy where he was holding a leather-bound book.

The book was tossed to onto the mattress lightly and sprung open to pages laden with Narcissa Malfoy's hand writing. The smaller boy took a step back as Potter's feet hit the purple carpet with a muffled _thud. _He couldn't understand why he would want to read it, what possessed the brunette to read it, how _dare_ he read it.

Punching the brunette's beautiful face wouldn't get anywhere; he just wanted to know what he had read. What did he know? His mother – from what he could tell so far – chatted often about his abused and things Lucius was up to. But what had he read? It was a slim chance that he had not read about the abuse, but he hoped that was the case.

An attempted to keep his voice steady would surely fail as emotions racked his body – anger and despair shook his ego at the thought of Potter finding out such useful blackmailing information. But would the Gryffindor actually use it against him like a Slytherin would? After clearing his throat, he opened his mouth to ask the question he wanted – yet didn't want – the answer to.

"What did you read?" The voice was soft, and Draco cursed his weakness he needed to show Potter that it didn't bother him that he had read the diary, not that he was on the verge of a breakdown. Potter's eyes eluded his and looked to the floor, his toes buried themselves into the worn carpet, it was as though if he worked hard enough the old, crumbly floor would give way and he'd vanish into the room bellow. Upon realizing that this was actually possible in this nasty old building Draco began to get irritated. He _just _wanted an answer.

"I read about the abuse and," but Draco didn't hear any more, he couldn't listen to the words spewing out of Potter's mouth. He was feeling faint, and could control his emotions – he was sure several emotions had passed over his face as Potter's own had an apologetic look smeared all over it. "If I had known… I never would've…" trailing off, Potter looked straight at Draco's eyes; the broken gaze was invading Draco's own state of despair.

"I didn't know!" Potter cried out desperately, for a brief moment a look of just sheer anguish passed over Draco's features, before the mask was back in place. Wondering if he had just imagined it, Potter made to stand, but Draco turned his back to the other boy and stalked haughtily away. By the time the brunette made it to the door, saying loudly that he didn't know over and over, Draco was already disappearing into the bathroom door. Potter leaned forward and banged his forehead on the doorframe.

Potter Knew. However what the brunette didn't know or hear was when Draco closed the door to the bathroom his right hand flew instantly to his mouth and nose. It gripped there trying to muffle the sounds of his deep breaths and shudders. Potter Knew. Finger tips brushed against the wire frames of his glasses, upon impulse he gripped the wire and threw them to the floor. Glasses fled from Draco and bounced across the floor. His body smashed into the door behind him as his knees gave way. Potter Knew. He tried to smother the sounds of his sobs; tried to stop the tears from falling; tried to sew himself together. But it was all to no avail as the tears continued to fall and as his sobs just increased in both volume and frequency. Potter Knew. Quivering all over he tried to hold himself together by grasping both arms, allowing sobs to escape from his body freely. Eyes closed tightly trying to become the dam to stop the rivers of tears, but nothing seemed to stop the steady flow from drifting across mountains of flesh, only to plummet onto black clothing. Potter Knew.

A soft knock on the solid oak door brought Draco out of his sniffling, sniveling, self-loathing stupor. Not saying a word, Draco sat with his back flat against the door, unmoving as he pictured Potter with his forehead to the door a satisfied grin plastered onto his beaming face, awaiting the door to open to meet red-rimmed eyes, and tear-stained cheeks. But a soft voice called out to Draco, the voice he had been talking to all afternoon – Blake. The voice was almost inaudible, and Draco couldn't comprehend the words until he listened closely, letting himself mask all of his emotions once more.

"… Are you okay…?" called out the voice attentively, but the blonde sitting against the door didn't answer, Blake didn't know what to do. He extended his hand and knocked softly on the door, but Blake didn't here an answer. Leaning his head against the door, Blake whispered into the closed door how he wanted to help Draco, but still the door didn't open. Even though he chatted about how that had become closer friends; even though he told Draco about his own problems; even though Blake stayed against the door waving the shower-goers away. Draco didn't mutter a single word.

It seemed like ages, but Blake still sat, his back pressed up against Draco's through a thick, oak door, and offering his silent support.

The door opened.

Blake stood and slowly opened the door to see Draco, a box of cigarettes in one hand that arm wrapped around himself like a sake, while the other was holding a thin cigarette, his elbow oscillating precariously on his crossed legs. Grey eyes were looking away, towards the window, and one foot was swinging from side to side. The rusted edge of the corroded, crème-coloured tub contaminated the thin, black-linen trousers Draco was wearing, but the blonde didn't seem to care as dust, lint, and tears were scattered about the pants – tainting them. Blake felt like he was disturbing a photo session for a certain type of cigarettes upon entering the smoky bathroom.

"He read my mother's diary," Draco stated simply, after letting out a long stream of smoke from between his chapped lips. Blake didn't speak; the corners of his mouth were turned down, eyes watching as the end of the cigarette turned orange to grey only to fall off as Draco let out another stead puff. "It talked about history I want no one to know, history that no one knew." Standing abruptly from his seat on the tub, Draco threw his cigarette at the wall and paced around the small room. Linoleum flooring groaned as if in pain as boots walled in erratic, frantic circles. "That's why I'm upset!" he yelled, his pacing stopped after a few long moments of silence.

"Do you wish to tell me?"

"No!" Draco cried out at Blake's question, his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. Draco took off, pushing Blake aside and exciting the bathroom. Potter stood in the doorway his head still pressed up against the wood doorframe as if punishing himself for bad behavior. Storming past, Draco did not listen as Potter opened his mouth to speak; he went to the fire escape and lit up another cigarette, debating what to do next. Potter came to the fire escape and stood behind the window, green eyes looked on through the window. Neither spoke.

They stood there; the only noises that could be heard were the inhale and exhale of their breath and Draco's cigarette. Har-Potter sighed deeply and turned to leave, but he lingered for a moment and said, "I might have read the diary without your consent, but I found out something about Voldemort that I needed to know… so I guess thank you… I won't ever read it without asking you first, but I think that it will be to our best interest for you to let me read it."

Silence.

Potter's feet could be heard as they padded across the old carpet. "You have to ask me first." Draco said, "you have to let me read the whole book first though, I want to read the whole book first." A nod was sent towards the blonde. They had come to an agreement, "And you have to let me smoke in the apartment."

A grin spread across Draco's face, while Potter looked simply outraged and shocked. "You have got to be kidding me… you'll trade off your mother's diary for cigarettes."

"Would you rather it be sex?"

"What!"

"Don't be a prude now." Potter's face contorted into something Draco couldn't decipher, but then he couldn't stand it anymore. He let out a muffled laugh and Potter threw a sofa cushion at him muttering something about Slytherin jerks trying to be funny.

---  
_Author's note: I'm going back to Spain this summer (to see the family) and I'll be returning 6 weeks later, but in my house in Spain I do not have internet access, in turn I'll try to get another chapter out before then... If people wish to know when I'll be back or when the next chapter is posted after the six week period then I'll gladly inform you if you give me your email address._


	11. The Attempt

**Summary: **HBP spoilers! What will happen after Draco appears at the Burrow? What chaos will they endure as they struggle to get along? Will they return to Hogwarts? What romance will bubble during Potter's search for the Horcruxes? And is Snape on the side of the light? Find out in this griping tale. **Warning**: Slash - HPDM, cross dressing (a few chapters), sex, mentions of child abuse, and character death (it is a war).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or his friends

**Spoilers: _Half Blood Prince_, OoP, GoF, PoA, CoS, PS**

**Broken Window**

**The Attempt**

The two boys opened the door to see many faces that they didn't know within their putrid-coloured walls that were decorated with bright red, green, and yellow streamers with a big sign written in blue letters "HAPPY HOUSE WARMING FUCKERS." All of the guests greeted them with grins on their faces. Blake came up to Draco and kissed him, Tora followed his example, but instead of a chaste kiss he full on snogged Potter.

"As you can see the sign was courteously of Tora, and he wants me to remind you that it was hand-painted." Blake said his smile faltering just a little as Draco tugged at the sleeve of his shirt while looking at the ground. "Drinks are at the table over here, and food is at the opposite side of the room. Yes the layout was Tora's idea; I would never make people walk across the room to get their drinks! A drag queen does like her booze and boys!" Laughs went around as Blake took a drink and then brought Draco in for another kiss.

Throughout the night Draco scarcely was seen without a frown on his face, and the moments he didn't it was often times a forced tug at the corner of his mouth. He was seen tugging at his long sleeves loads more times then he was seen forcing a half-grin. Blake was worried about his boyfriend and went over to the boy and pulled him into the hallway, "Are you okay, honey?"

Reaching up, Draco forced a smile and tousled his boyfriend's short red hair and nodded. Blake leaned forward and placed a kiss on Draco's nose then moved downwards and kissed his lips long and hard. "Don't wear yourself out; I've gotten something special planned later this evening for just the two of us." Nodding, Draco got up on his tippy-toes and kissed Blake's neck.

Draco tried to enjoy himself by commingling with the other neighbors. Potter was being a natural by chatting with everyone, while Draco struggled to go up to people. Anyone with blond hair Draco avoided, his father's face was on all of them, causing him to shiver and freeze-up. Finally the party was simmering down leaving only a few of the closet friends of Blake and Tora.

"Wanna do something fun…?" Murmured one of the men, a drunken grin on his face. "Where's that round table you have?" It was soon in the middle of the room with chairs for each of the remaining boys leaving the girls chatting amongst themselves. "Where's my slutty girlfriend? I'd ask Tora to do it but I'm afraid if I knew it was him I wouldn't get a woody easily."

"What are we exactly doing?" Draco asked, causing all of the boys to look at him in surprise except Potter who was wearing an equally blank expression. "Sorry I lived in a boarding school up until this moment… we didn't exactly do these types of things. It was all studies and fuck buddies." Grey eyes looked around the table and met green, "Potter can tell you that's all it was."

"And sports… and communal showers… and well fucking for me more then anything else." Potter bragged, his expression of arrogance made Draco grit his teeth.

"Well… we get a girl to go around the circle and suck guys off until they are good and hard and if the guys can tell who's the person that's getting sucked off then… that person tells everyone something. What will be tonight's question?" Said a boy with one of those awful mullets that were in 'style' now. Needless to say it made Draco want to vomit, although his own long, blond hair was not exactly up to his own standards.

"Who you lost your virginity to. Both boy, girl, arse, and dick." Murmured another boy – the boy who suggested the game in the first place. "Pammy, get your arse over here, you whore." The girl in question stood up and smacked him in the face.

"Do… do… we have to take off our pants?" Draco asked his voice faltering at the thought of the girl seeing his scars. The boys explained that all you had to do was take it out of the flap. After quite some time Draco felt breathing on his dick. And a tongue. Long strokes up and down his cock. He tried to keep a straight face, but the sensation was too much.

"Haha, Blondie's gettin' sucked." Tora commented, "Now who have you fucked?" Cursing his luck, Draco looked away for a moment and then blushed crimson. "You have to tell us a story of how it happened, too."

"Well…" Draco felt like protesting, but it was a game and he figured he'd just get it over with. "There's this girl named Pansy at my boarding school, we've fucked… well tried to anyways twice." Potter started laughing, "Shut up Potter, she's not awful looking… and once you get past that voice its okay, but god… She was on her period the first time and you see she's a total slut.

"So it was going alright with like the licking and when she took off her knickers it was okay… but then she… impaled herself onto me and it was just really sudden so when I looked down… and saw the blood running down..." Draco trailed off, a disgusting look passed over his face, "it's embarrassing!" Draco struggled, "It was so… wet and just gross I couldn't stand it and then the blood! Oh fuck it, I vomited and then passed out."

Everyone was silent for a moment and then laughter could be heard throughout the whole apartment, Draco was sure even the hermit next door was laughing. Blake placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, and attempted to hide his smile and snickering. "What about the boy?"

"I'm not queer… I don't fuck boys… and I haven't been fucked…" Draco murmured his eyes downcast. "After all, I'm a Malfoy I have to continue the line… I'm the last fertile Malfoy…" Draco trailed off, but Potter heard him and said nothing.

"Blake! You lucky dog! You get to fuck a virgin… but… then again… he's in the denial stage." Tora remarked, his eyes sparkling with obvious amusement. "Now zip up your trousers Draco you can still call out people. Let the games continue!"

A few more people were knocked out, but Tora, Blake, and Potter were still up. None of the stories were any interesting besides the one about prison sex and plane sex. When the game had gone on for several more minutes Potter suddenly let out a rather loud moan and started panting.

"I can't help it… I'm always the vocal one in sex… god…" Potter remarked, his brow had started to sweat. "As for my story… okay well my first time toping a girl was in a threesome with my two best friends. Hermione wanted me to fuck her while her boyfriend, Ron, watched… and… well he later joined in, but we never actually penetrated each other." Potter 'hmmed' as if trying to remember what exactly happened during his first time having sex with a boy.

"In football… well… my captain decided it was time for me to learn some new… more inventive moves and so I was held after practice… and when we got back in… like I said communal showers… his name was Oliver Wood… and he was well lets just say quite older then me… and I was twelve… so that was the first time I was fucked up the ass. Needless to say it was inventive and very painful. He was nearly ten inches long fully erect and quite thick. Luckily we were in the shower so it was quite slippery…

"The first topping happened oddly enough quite recently, since all my partners have always been a few years older they always want to fuck me. But there's this one… well I had sex with twins – two boys, with red-hair, who are the brothers of my best friend, Ron. Well, you see I was being fucked by this one when the other came in and saw me leaned against the wall. What you have to understand is that they have this freaky connection. And they find nothing wrong with fucking one another… they are actually long term partners – unofficially. One pretends he's straight so that he won't raise suspicion, but anyways… so he gets in front of me… and well… then I penetrated him and we had some fun. End of story."

Draco just stared at the boy, "Exactly how many have you fucked Potter?" But his question was ignored and the game simply continued.

-

When Draco went to tousle his boyfriend's hair, Blake grabbed his wrist and pulled up the black sleeve to see the scarred, nearly-translucent skin. "Why would you do that!" Draco cried, panic rising in his voice. Overcome by emotion he yanked his arm away and walked to the window – the farthest point away from his apparent boyfriend. "I'm so ugly under these clothes… please don't make me show you what a monster I am."

Blake slowly walked up to the other boy and placed his hands on his shoulders, "Please let me see. You are beautiful." Draco simply shook his head and turned around to face the other boy – or rather man. "Nothing can make me feel different, please let me see." Those once soft hands were placed on the end of the black shirt and were used to raise the shirt over Draco's head leaving him naked to the peering eyes. "Oh Draco… Draco… What happened?" Upon pulling off the boy's pants, Blake let out a gasp and again said, "Oh Draco!"

"My father disowned me so I jumped out a broken window and ran away… I tore off my clothes because… because… I was leaving a trail… and he'd find me and bring me back… he'd want me to be a proper Malfoy. But I know I'm a faggot and I can't help it.

"Also… I was unsure if my clothes had any type of thing to track where I was going; my father was psycho like that. He wants to take over the world with this buddy of his. And I don't agree with his methods and the whole thing… so I ran away. When he finds out I'm gay, oh Merlin… I'm a dead man."

Slowly the blonde let out a breath. The scars were visible on his body, but Blake didn't seem to care about them. He didn't seem to mind them. "They make you even more beautiful. You are the single most angelic looking boy I've ever laid my eyes on. With your pale skin, blond hair, and grey eyes, but it's not just that. It's not just a physical thing." Reaching his hand forward, Blake took his hair into his hand and stroked his head. "It's so much more then a physical thing. You've been here for a few weeks and we've been together for four weeks. I don't want to be going too fast for you, but I feel like we've known each other for so much longer then what we've actually been together. If you will allow it I'd like to," Blake took both of Draco's hands into his, "take our relationship to another level."

Soon Draco was pressed up against the bed; Blake's hands were planted beside his body on the green comforter. A tongue came out and ran up and down his body leaving a trail of dripping saliva. His tongue was scalding his body with its wet heat. The legs that were straddling his body were touching his bare, naked thighs making him unbearably hot. Sweat pooled on his forehead leaving the skin drenched. Red lips scurried up the body and planted themselves on top of pink ones, drowning them. Hands gripped too forcefully at the pale arms. Rigid, pink lips remained motionless. Grey eyes closed tight. The stiff, pale body let the seeping tongue pass over it again before the red lips descended past the naval to the flaccid organ.

"You alright?" Blake asked. Draco nodded laboriously. "May I?"

"Yes." Draco stiffly replied.

"Can I… enter you?"

Draco didn't know what to say, it felt wrong. Everything was off. "Blake…" He started slowly, "I like you a lot… but…" The look of disappointment on Blake's face made Draco change his mind, "I'd… be honored if you… would do it." A smile spread across those red lips.

Encouraged by Blake, Draco rolled over. Searing heat. A tongue slithered itself inside. The scorching temperature made Draco squirm. Blake ripped off his own pants and shucked off his briefs. Those grey eyes closed tightly as the tongue returned, he couldn't take it. It didn't feel right. The touches burned the skin.

A pale face buried into the mattress below trying to ignore the water wanting to run down the cheeks, trying to ignore as one escaped onto the comforter leaving a green spot darker then the rest, trying to ignore as other's followed, until a sob wracked his body. The tongue stopped. Everything stopped. The heat cooled down, no longer burning him.

"I'm sorry!" Draco sobbed, hiding his face from view. The legs left his allowing the burned skin to cool. The mattress dipped as Blake put a hand over his face and sighed in frustration. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Blake forced out before standing up, leaving the blonde alone on the bed, and slamming the door on his way out. Another slam followed as Blake left the apartment to across the hall where he, yet again, slammed the door to his flat.

"I'm sorry…" Draco cried out. The only person that heard him was Potter who was sitting in the next room.

Potter was half tempted to go see what state the other boy was in, but he decided not to, since he figured that it wasn't his place to worry about the other boy – after all their history together wasn't exactly good. But curiosity got the better of him so Potter stood up, went to the door, and opened it slightly.

Draco was completely nude and sobbing. His face was pressed into the mattress with his legs tucked underneath his wracking, shaking, quivering body. Potter closed the door, allowing it to slowly shut without noise. The body of the brunette pressed against the door after heaving a sigh, he felt like comforting the other boy, but he knew he shouldn't intrude. After all, they weren't even friends.

_Author's Note: I am in the process of writing chapter 20 as we speak, but due to my busy schedule, until sometime in October, I will be releasing a chapter every two weeks. I currently have enough chapters to last me until November 20th, but I will most likely have more completed during that time. The whole story, if everything goes as plan, will be finished May 21st. The story will be a prologue, 28 chapters, two diary interludes, and an epilogue in length – a total of 32. In case you were wondering, I just thought I should tell you my plan. If you'd like to recieve emails telling you of the updated chapters then just email me or send a review telling me your email address._


End file.
